


Зеральные Войны: Отражение Второе - Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip Dip (Считалочка) [5]
Category: Crossworlds (1997), Jeeves & Wooster, Red Dwarf, Weird Science - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>По ссылке комикс, так как это визуальная глава. Он пока не закончен, но не трудно догадаться, что они нашли все артефакты.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. ***

Смерть стоял перед трупом ЭйТи и ждал. Душа главы Сопротивления почему-то не торопилась вылезать, хотя все функции организма, включая деятельность мозга, уже пять минут как приказали долго жить. Доктор Смит, конечно, всё ещё, бормоча «не бойся никогда, Смит с тобой всегда», упрямо тыкал на кнопку дефибриллятора, пытавшегося завести сердце короля, и не спешил объявлять время Смерти, но тому было очевидно, что все усилия напрасны – это тело уже не могло удержать душу. Другой вопрос, что сама душа могла там задержаться по своей воле. Смерть видел, как она там ворочается и морщится от электрических разрядов, заставляющих уже мёртвое тело дёргаться, но покинуть его не решалась.

Через два часа, уже в морге, когда доктора устали, а родственники потеряли последнюю надежду, Алекс наконец резко сел на столе.

\- Не, я не понял – а ты-то что здесь делаешь? – с раздражением бросил он Смерти.

\- ЖДУ, - констатировал тот.

\- Нет, я имею в виду – почему не она, мы же договорились.

Смерть пожал плечами.

\- У ВАС СВИДАНИЕ? – догадался он.

\- Да ну тебя, - окончательно вылез из тела почивший и передёрнул плечами. – Просто с ней было бы легче.

\- СМЕРТЬ ВСЕГДА ТЯЖЕЛА, - возразил Смерть, почти что обидевшись за свою профессию. По всей видимости, он считал лёгкую смерть каким-то опасным новомодным мифом, который всегда старался опровергнуть в пользу жестокой реальности.

\- Я имею в виду договориться. Вернее, мы же уже договорились… Где она?

Смерть снова пожал плечами. Он никогда не одобрял шашни на рабочем месте, но его официальная помощница на сей раз по собственной воле исключила их из своего графика, Смерть не имел к этому никакого отношения.

\- Ладно… Короче, раз ждёшь, жди дальше. Я скоро вернусь.

И ЭйТи, нервным взмахом руки открыв портал, сиганул в него. Смерть не отправился за ним по трём причинам. Во-первых, обещания король всегда выполнял, и не было нужды не верить в то, что он действительно скоро вернётся. Во-вторых, бегать за покойными Смерть считал ниже своего достоинства, которого у него, слава мирам, было в избытке. В-третьих, действия Алекса можно было принять за последнюю волю, что было обычной практикой среди тех, кто имел хоть какое-то представление о своих правах… или достаточно наглости.

\- МММ… - прочувственно простонал Смерть, испытывая приступ мигрени. Ему определенно не везло в жи… существовании. Он вспомнил о благословенных временах, когда мог ещё управляться один, и подобные случаи экстравагантного поведения покойников были чрезвычайно редкими. Сейчас, когда ему пришлось сосредоточиться исключительно на существах с высшей кровью, а обычными случаями занимались многочисленные помощники, о скуке ему пришлось забыть. Каждый норовил выкинуть что-нибудь в подобном духе. Смерть вздохнул – как бы ему хотелось забыться в рутинной работе, встречаться исключительно с тихими старушками, умершими своей смертью в положенный им срок, проводить время за философскими беседами с их усталыми, но довольными долгой жизнью душами… Но население всё росло и росло, и теперь он не справлялся в одиночку даже с теми, кто носил в себе высокий ген, дающий им возможность видеть вещи такими, какие они есть. Поэтому он и взял в помощницы одну нелегальную эмигрантку за обещание вида на жительство. Даже Смерть любит экономить… Даже не «даже», а «именно», никто так не любит экономить, как Смерть. Он экономит на каждом вдохе и ударе сердца. Смерть ужасно скаредная личность, с ним всегда приходится торговаться. Смерть горделиво приосанился от этой мысли. Хотя уважение к нему самому и его профессии уже давно не посещало умы тех, кто в силу своей природы мог запросто пнуть его между ног или приказать долго ждать, как этот... Смерть вздохнул и, придвинув к столу, на котором осталось лежать тело Алекса, стул, сел ждать. Через полчаса, проверив список, очередь в котором без него, естественно, не двигалась, ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и стал перебирать в уме все случаи, когда его надували. Перехитрить Смерть - это было чертовски сложно в своё время, но, то ли Смерть терял хватку, то ли народ становился с каждым поколением всё наглей, но даже банальный поединок в шахматы ушёл в прошлое. Теперь способы стали менее романтичными. А клиент более наглым. Ему везло, если на него вовсе обращали внимание.

\- ОХОХОХО… - испустил он тяжкий вздох, вырвавшийся из самых тёмных глубин его жалости к себе. Пучина скорби накрыла его с головой. Если дальше так пойдёт, - подумалось ему, - скоро вовсе никто не захочет умирать.


	2. Предсвадебные хлопоты, или Семь я

_Нет слухов, которые бы возникали так легко и распространялись бы так быстро, как слухи относительно свадеб._

_Дэвид Юм_

 

Беды не ограничились приездом Лары и наших с Листи двойников, которые, как я и предполагал, навострились в нашу брачевальню. Главной бедой стала трагическая гибель (как можно трагически погибнуть в собственной постели от сердечного приступа, не представляю, но именно так нам объявили об этом событии) ЭйТи. Алекс почил за два дня до нашей свадьбы, что давало нам повод отменить её, и так бы я и сделал, если бы не заартачившиеся собрачники (и я не считаю Дэйва). Несмотря на устранившихся Бичера с Келлером (Тобайас отказался отдать моей параллельной мамаше какие бы то ни было части своего тела, под влиянием, думаю, Лоры, которая обещала мне не участвовать в этом безобразии, так полагаю, ни в каком виде) уменьшения поголовья брачующихся не произошло. Один шаг вперёд, два назад, или в нашем случае наоборот. Помимо уже упоминавшихся Брайса с Хилари нас посетила ещё одна пара наших параллельных двойников, желающих обвенчаться. Одними из последних слов, сказанных Алексом, были:

\- Когда четыре пары двойников одновременно посещает одна и та же идея, их Основным так икается…

Листи тут же переспросил:

\- Основным? А что это?

\- У каждого из нас есть свой Основной, что-то вроде параллельного двойника, только он живёт на Основании, - объяснил ему король и отправился умирать (разумеется, тогда мы не знали, что именно это он и собрался сделать, закрывшись в своей палатке).

\- Основание? – переспросил Дэйв уже меня.

\- Листи, с чего столько энтузиазма? То ты спишь на уроках, то жадно впитываешь знания. Что тебя так привлекло в этом конкретном понятии? – Я посмотрел на него с подозрением. – Наверняка это напомнило тебе название твоего любимого виндалу?

Он серьёзно задумался и выдал через полминуты:

\- Нет…

Серьёзно, если бы я знал, во что эта жажда знаний выльется, я бы, пожалуй, включил режим паники, но тогда ничего кроме раздражения у меня это не вызвало. Было очевидно, что Дэйв решил тянуться за Дебби, которая обходила его по всем статьям. Я считал, что это зависть, до тех пор, пока он с мрачным видом мне не выдал, после того, как я в очередной раз вслух восхитился невестой своего клона:

\- Ага… Если бы не я, ты бы сам на ней женился.

У меня, разумеется, хватило ума сначала приколоться:

\- Нет, Листи, не не будь тебя, а не будь Арни, - и только потом, застав на и так изменившем своему извечному оптимизму лице своего будущего супруга выражение вселенской скорби, наконец понял, что зеленоглазый монстр пришёл по его душу в гораздо более интимном смысле – это была ревность, а не зависть.

Ну и ладненько, пусть побудет на моём месте, - решил я не без удовольствия. Его восхищение Асом тоже не слишком пошло на пользу моему самоуважению. Зато слегка изменило меня в лучшую сторону. Не до такой степени, чтобы на самом деле стать таким дешевым пижоном, как первый Ас, но достаточно, чтобы насладиться плодами его положения. Если Листи хочет стать лучше благодаря примеру Дебби – на здоровье. Думаю, в отношении Дебби меня также посещали и мысли, которые вполне могли послужить основанием для его ревности, но всё это прошло после нашего с ней разговора.

\- Я ду-умаю, что мы с А-арни так подхо-одим друг другу, потому что на са-амом деле мы с одно-ой стороны зе-еркала. Потому-у что это было бы логи-ично. Мы просто со-озданы друг для дру-уга. Может, когда мы подбра-асываем себя в про-ошлое, нас зано-осит в зазерка-алье?

У меня было чёткое неприятие этих слов. Никакой неправильности я в нас с Дэйвом не чувствовал. Ну, то есть… если со мной не всё в порядке, и с ним не всё в порядке, стало быть, всё в порядке? Пусть разумом меня тянуло к зеркальному Листи, с его чистоплотностью и усердием, но я уже раз пытался жить с самим собой – утомительное занятие, я вам доложу. Так что не то чтобы я был на сто процентов доволен своим предполагаемым браком, но никакого сожаления по его поводу не испытывал. Ещё бы шума по этому же самому поводу было меньше, вообще бы хорошо было. Я не договорил про ту самую ещё одну пару, обрушившуюся нам на голову за неделю до назначенного дня.

Имя Дживс я слышал не впервые, так назвала Хилари Лара, спрыгнув с укропной пальмы. И профессия дворецкий меня уже нисколько не шокировала. Но чего я не ожидал, так это что я буду дворецким не своего отца, к чему ещё можно кое-как привыкнуть (что ещё прикажешь делать с любимым бастардом, держать его при себе в качестве слуги не такой уж плохой выход, есть в этом что-то аристократическое, впрочем, чего вы хотите от королевской семьи), а у Листи. Разумеется, тот ржал как ненормальный, когда узнал себя. Впрочем, ничего, что могло бы возвысить его надо мной, он во всём этом не нашёл – Берти Вустер был таким же бездельником и лоботрясом, как и сам Дэйв, и сам признавал превосходство своего дворецкого над собой. В результате беседы с новичками мы выяснили, что с ними произошел, можно сказать, счастливый конфуз, как и у Брайса с Хилари. Семейство Вустера всё время намеревалось женить своего великовозрастного болвана, хотя на их месте я бы подумал о естественном отборе и не стал сопротивляться. И в одну из таких нападок Дживсу приспичило (так выразился Берти) захандрить, что привело к тому, что он предоставил своему хозяину разбираться с очередной пассией в одиночку, хотя обычно сам с охотой спасал его от ненавистных для них обоих уз. По секрету дворецкий поведал мне, что смертельно устал строить из себя верного слугу не только на публику, но и наедине, хотя связь их давно уже переросла из служебной в глубоко интимную. Таким образом, мысли Берти, и так расстроенные поведением взбунтовавшегося партнёра, потекли в определённом направлении, когда он пытался придумать выход из создавшегося щекотливого положения, результатом чего стало признание очередной назначенной какой-то из тётушек невесте в том, что он не может на ней жениться из-за того, что тайно влюблён в одну особу, с которой так же тайно обручён, так как никакой надежды на одобрение их слишком мезальянсного союза у них нет. Заручившись у впечатлительной особы, тут же отказавшейся от своих претензий на руку и сердце Вустера, клятвой не выдавать секрет, он ответил на её вопрос – с кем именно у него такой в высшей степени романтический и трагический роман. Разумеется, сделано это было уже больше на Дживса, а не от большого ума, так как имён можно было избежать. Он ткнул пальцем в своего верного обиженного слугу и сообщил даме по секрету, что Дживс – женщина, которая пожертвовала всем, в том числе и привилегиями своего пола, чтобы быть с ним неотлучно. Девушка прослезилась и ушла, а Берти после такого, как честный человек, был обязан на самом деле жениться на Дживсе, по крайней мере ему так показалось, а как мы уже знаем, ума он недалекого, и в первый раз в своей жизни он не испытывал никакого желания увиливать от произнесения свадебных клятв. Таким образом, сделал Дживс вывод – для того, чтобы добиться того, чего желаешь, нужно окончательно потерять веру в то, что ты этого когда-нибудь добьёшься.

А вот каким образом они попали к нам (их мир был обычной Землей какого-то мшелого века, без намеков не только на межпространственные перелеты, но и пространственные – они только-только изобрели самолет), я так и не понял, но Берти, на мой взгляд, вовсе не удивился – его вера в способности Дживса достать и устроить что угодно была абсолютно слепой. Возможно, судя по этому примеру, даже и небезосновательной. Настоящий Ас.

С приближением дня свадьбы начали прибывать и другие гости. Весть о двойной (тройной, четверной...) свадьбе разнеслась по всем мирам, стали прибывать коллеги, родственники и просто любопытствующие. Я мужественно держался, в основном за несущий шест нашей с Листи палатки. Оторвать меня от него им так и не удалось, только палатка рухнула. После этого происшествия меня оставили в покое, но, успокоившись, я решил, что повторяться не стоит, хватит с меня одного добровольного заточения в год.

К тому же надо было разобраться со свидетелями. Как я уже упоминал, Смитозорги удостоились чести стать моими шаферами, и, рассудив здраво, одного из них я уступил Арни, так как тот пока не обзавёлся друзьями настолько близкими, что их было бы не зазорно пригласить на этот пост. Смит остался при мне, Зорг согласился на Арни. Но тут подоспели бывшие члены нашего экипажа. Крайти совершенно логично стал подружкой невесты… Хотя Листи сморщил нос при слове «невеста» (по всей видимости, строил иллюзии насчёт того, кто из нас невеста), но логичность выбора признал. Кот же вознамерился стать его же шафером.

\- Э… Кот… Может, ты станешь подружкой Дебби? Дэвид, поделись с ней, как я с Арни.

\- Подружкой? Э, кого это здесь ты назвал подружкой? – возмутилось кошачье.

\- Давайте назовём это просто «свидетель со стороны невесты», - примирительно развёл я руками.

\- Но свидетель со стороны невесты – это и есть подружка, тупоголовый, - навострил на меня когти Кот.

\- Между прочим, единственные, кто удостоится на этой свадьбе ловить букеты - подружки невест, - почему-то мне показалось, что этот аргумент пройдёт на ура. И не прогадал. Кот только выдвинул своё условие, вполне для него логичное:

\- А какого цвета будут букеты?

\- Тебе выбирать, ты же наш главный дизайнер…

Должность до сих пор принадлежала Дебби, но не думаю, что их вкусы кардинально отличаются, а если они и поцапаются, я с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

\- Знаешь анекдот про Кота? – решил повеселиться я, когда Кот ушёл наводить порядки в стане подготовки праздника.

\- Нет, - соврал Листи.

\- Идёт Кот по дороге, увидел, валяется зеркало, он его поднял, посмотрел в него: «О-о-о-у-о, моё!»

Предполагаемую реплику Кота я вполне успешно сымитировал. По-моему, вполне даже похоже. По мнению Дэйва, по всей видимости, тоже, так как он затрясся от хохота.

Кот, наш Кот, а не зеркальный (тот, по всей видимости, был приглашён на зеркальную свадьбу, хотя у меня всё не хватало духу представить брачующихся зазеркальных нас в цвете. Про Зазеркалье вообще лучше не думать слишком часто) прибыл из своей зазеркальной Школы Искусств, прихватив и своего телохранителя-гориллу. Нет, горилла он настоящая, в кубе - Gorilla gorilla gorilla, Горилла обыкновенная. Когда Кота ре-эволюционировали после известного вам события, Большое Мясо де-эволюционировали. Как так получилось, я не спрашивал, но, на мой взгляд, так он даже симпатичней.

Прибыл и Боб из той же школы, только с нашей стороны зеркала. Как всегда, не смог обойтись без пророчества.

\- Совы не те, чем кажутся! Тьфу ты, не из той оперы. Я хотел сказать, - и он снова перешёл на трагический шёпот: - Совы не падают!

\- Хоть раз скажи прямо, что ты имеешь в виду, - вздохнул я. Иногда это действительно выводит из себя.

\- То, идиот, что так много вас хотят заключить брак именно сейчас не просто так.

\- И – почему?

\- Этого я не могу тебе сказать, это же подсказка, а не разгадка, придурок!

Я пожал плечами. Обычно ни одна из его подсказок не хранилась в моей голове долго, и к тому времени, как она могла понадобиться – то есть я находился на волосок от разгадки, я уже напрочь забывал о ней.

\- Ну и ладно… Передай привет профессору Зю… Зед… Зи! – наконец вспомнил я прозвище товарища, которого застукал в их местном саду целующимся с каким-то красавчиком. Смитозорги утверждали, что Зи - один из них.

Кстати, насчёт красавчиков. Листи пригласил на свадьбу Жиголо Джо (впрочем, как и почти весь педагогический состав своей Школы), а я – Джона Крайтона, которого уговорил остаться на это славное событие. Встретившись, они выяснили, что являются параллельными двойниками. В связи с чем я всё-таки почувствовал себя неловко… Кстати, приступ застенчивости, в результате которого рухнула палатка, случился именно из-за этого.

Ещё одно происшествие заслуживает отдельного упоминания. Лара явилась не только с Хилари и Брайсом, но и со своим бойфрендом, параллельным двойником Джо. Джозеф, будучи человеком впечатлительным и честным, после встречи с Ларой заявил во всеуслышание, что та вызывает у него дрожь в коленках своей крутостью во всех отношениях. Лора не была бы Лорой, если бы, услышав такое из уст своего будущего супруга, не вызвала Лару на поединок, чтобы доказать свою собственную крутость. Мы с Хилари вызвались подготовить дуэль и прочая, по ходу дела устроив собственный поединок, словесный. А пока их подружки пытались друг дружку ухлопать, Джо с Алексом Вестом под шумок побратались под стопочку спиритус санктус (этот убойный напиток, аж синий от содержащихся в нём градусов, гнали местные, буквально в соседней палатке). Алекс нравится мне куда больше, чем Терри, не к ночи буде помянутый…

И ещё один разговор об Основании случился у нас с Листи. В ту же ночь. И мне уж теперь-то надо было запаниковать, но нет… Слишком я расслабился, слишком мне хотелось доверять. Нашёл кому… В общем, вместо того, чтобы самому спокойно взять книжку в библиотеке и почитать, он начал расспрашивать меня. А ведь я сам только что прочитал эту самую книжку… Да, его первый вопрос всколыхнул любопытство и у меня. До этого я знал об Основании только то, что это – Запретная Зона. Но меня не интересовало, почему.

\- Всё-таки, что такое Основание? – мечтательно вперил взгляд в потолок Дэйв. Таким тоном он раньше говорил только о Земле и своей тупой ферме на Фиджи. Мне нужно было включить хотя бы какую-нибудь сиреневатенькую тревогу, что ли…

\- Основание, оно же База. О, Листи, это удивительное место, - сдуру подбавил я в нём огонь желаний. – В этом месте живут наши Основные…

\- Это я уже понял. Но какие они? Чем отличаются от нас?

Когда я читал книжку в поисках ответа на этот вопрос, мне пришлось пережевать то, что я прочитал, в нечто более удобоваримое, так что, не сомневаюсь, даже Листи мог это переварить.

\- Листи, играл ли ты в детстве в «одень Машеньку»?

\- Да.

\- Ничуть не удивлён, - конечно, я не стал признаваться, что и сам не брезговал этой игрой. Я сам рисовал платьишки и костюмчики к своей кукле, которую стянул у троюродной сестры. Бедняжка Бетти. Кукла, а не сестра. Три раза её рвали пополам, два – четвертовали и, наконец, сожгли старшие братья. – Итак, Основание – это и есть База, голенькая куколка, на которую можно нацепить какой угодно наряд. Мы – это уже одетая куколка. Но под всей этой одеждой прячется Основной Я.

\- То есть на Основании все ходят голыми?

Над такой постановкой вопроса я не подумал.

\- Э… Да, Дэйв, именно так, - не стал я его разочаровывать.

А потом с утреца нас огорошили новостью о смерти ЭйТи. И помимо Смерти, которого мы тихо проигнорировали, нас посетил Коллекционер. Хотя я его не узнал. В отличие от Смерти, он был вполне материален, огромная лысая голова выдавала в нём интеллектуала со стажем. Возможно, именно поэтому я его и не узнал.

\- Простите, - заговорил он со мной. – Где умирающий?

В тот момент Алекса ещё пытались реанимировать, но с ним остались только Смит, Королева, Лора и уже явившийся Смерть. Королевская кровь позволяет видеть Смерть, даже если мы сами живы и не собираемся умирать в ближайшее время.  Я видел, как он прошёл сквозь дверь медицинской палатки, в которой трудился над без пяти минут трупом доктор Смит, даже не удостоив меня кивком черепа. Наверняка ещё злился по поводу того инцидента с Терри Шериданом.

\- Если вы не кардиолог, ближайший родственник или священник, вам туда нельзя, - повторил я слова Смита незваному гостю. Закари придерживался докторской доктрины, гласившей, что при Смерти человека должны присутствовать только три типа людей – доктор, ближайшие родственники и священник. Почему-то я в ближайшие родственники, по его мнению, не вошёл.

\- Мне очень надо, - незваный гость уже и сам учуял, в какой палатке творится безобразие, и посматривал туда с жадностью.

\- Мало ли… - я был обижен, что меня самого оттуда выгнали, поэтому отвечал предельно неучтиво. И правда, если он не доктор, не родственник и не священник, стоит ли тратить на него свою любезность. К тому же его вид вызывал во мне брезгливость. Меня так и подмывало высказать ему что-нибудь вроде «А вы знаете, что у вас во лбу застряла косточка от персика? Смотрите, прорастёт. А как у вас на голове держится эта… это? А, как прибили, так и держится, понятно…»

\- Я всё-таки пройду… - и он навострил лыжи к месту трагедии. Я решил предоставить Смиту разбираться с ним самому. В конце концов, он действительно может оказаться кем-нибудь полезным. Но, когда за ним запахнулся полог, я вспомнил…

Во время своей подготовки к исполнению обязанностей Смерти мне рассказывали о существах, которых некоторые называют Охотниками на Душ, некоторые Коллекционерами, некоторые Жнецами, а в каких-то местах даже Бесами. В своё время они все были помощниками Смерти, но их плохо подготовили (с чего, собственно, сейчас любого кандидата даже во временные и.о. Смерти всесторонне обучают), и они слегка слетели с катушек. Становясь Смертью, ты заглядываешь за грань жизни. Они увидели там только пустоту. На самом деле нужно уметь ещё и смотреть, видеть не достаточно. С первого взгляда я тоже не увидел там ничего кроме тьмы, но вскоре предо мной предстал пейзаж, напомнивший мне кладбище Асов. В какой-то мере это оно и было. Но речь не обо мне. Так вот, уверившись в том, что после смерти ничего нет, они придумали себе новую игру. Вместо того, чтобы провожать души через Промежуток, отделяющий этот мир от того (чем, собственно, и занимается Смерть, ведь застрять между мирами – пара пустяков, так что любое приведение – это результат плохой работы Смерти, запомните это, в случае чего можете смело предъявлять претензии его конторе), не веря в тот мир, они стали заключать души в своеобразные душехранилища, причём выбирая для этой участи самых лучших. Себя они тоже не обошли. Себе они оставили физическое бессмертие. И вот эти бессмертные коллекционеры душ, кто просто бескорыстно, а кто и ещё более щедро, наделяя своих будущих клиентов всяческими благами, до сих пор носятся по мирам в поисках душ, достойных их коллекций.

Я уже устремился к палатке, но с облегчением увидел, как незадачливого Коллекционера выпинывают из неё.

\- Лечиться надо, гидроцефал, - уже без всякого стеснения глумливо высказался я, отгоняя его от палатки. Ас во мне грозился проследить до коллекции и выпустить всех на свободу, но я не поддался. Не время было потакать героическим желаниям.


	3. Холостяцкая вечеринка, или Живой труп

_Традиционный мальчишник – это всего лишь отсутствие строгих девушек. А полное их отсутствие – это уже не традиционный и даже не мальчишник._

_Стас Янковский_

 

Холостяцкую вечеринку решили провести раздельно – Листеры отдельно, Риммеры отдельно. То есть Листи, Дебби, Брайс и Берти в одном конце лагеря, ваш покорный слуга, Арни, Хилари и Дживс – в другом. Чтобы никому не было обидно, нашу палатку мы обошли стороной, и их «девишник» проводился в палатке их посаженной матери Крис, а наш «мальчишник» - у покойного. Вернее, теперь эту палатку занимал Джуффин, который, ходили слухи, явился за вакантным местом короля… Ну что ж… Король умер… Да здравствует король!  Свято место пусто не бывает. Хотя от Халли с его хитрым прищуром так и разило сапрофагией. Впрочем, все мы хороши, могли почтить память покойного, а не пускаться в пляс на его ещё тёплых останках…

Хотя мы-то как раз ни в какой пляс пускаться не собирались. На этом все Риммеры сошлись. Это вообще были скорее поминки, чем вечеринка.

\- Это скорее поминки, чем вечеринка, - фыркнул Келлер и ушёл по направлению к ужасному шуму, который раздавался из палатки Кочански. Бичер, пожав плечами, остался. Ему хватило последней вечеринки, я думаю. Помимо уже покинувшей нас посаженной матери (решили, что этого субъекта будет достаточно одного на всех четырёх нас) и посаженного отца Арни (таким образом я и заполучил себе на это место Лору и не слишком обидел Тобайаса) с нами «веселились» Смитозорги, которые, вы помните, были нашими с Арни свидетелями, а также уже выяснившие отношения полной ничьёй Лора и Лара с их бойфрендами – посаженные отцы и свидетели соответственно, ещё уже знакомая мне Баффи, которая согласилась стать посаженным отцом Дживса, Джон Крайтон и присоединившийся к нему Жиголо Джо (Джо раздирало на две половинки – с одной стороны он хотел праздновать с Листи, с другой – побыть со своим двойником, который уйдёт сразу после свадьбы. Победил Джон, хотя я хотел бы надеяться, что Дэйв посчитает, что победил я). А также хозяин палатки. Все, чей долг не предписывал пребывать с женихами на их последней (она же первая) холостяцкой вечеринке, уже слиняли, но, как говорится, баба с возу… а воз и ныне там.

Поскорбев положенный час, мы решили заняться чем-нибудь помимо поглощения спиртного, а то я боялся за Лору, надо было её отвлечь от бутылки.

\- У кого-нибудь есть предложения, чем мы можем заняться?

Дживс поднял руку, как какой-нибудь прилежный ученик.

\- Да?

\- Я бы предложил поиграть в шарады, сэр. Я очень люблю эту игру, но мистер Вустер… Берти, он всё время проигрывает, и…

\- Неудивительно, - проворчали остальные мы. Не то чтобы мы были самыми лучшими игроками в шарады, исключая, пожалуй, самого Дживса, но то, что Листи – самый плохой во всех мирах… исключая, наверное, зеркальный, это был неоспоримый факт. – В шарады так в шарады. У кого-то есть ещё предложения? Возражения? Нет? Замечательно. Дживс, вы предложили, вам и показывать первому.

Всё было замечательно, до тех пор, пока очередь вести не дошла до Лоры. Я всё-таки слишком поздно заметил её нежную дружбу с бутылём спиритуса санктуса, поэтому поднять ей настроение «идиотскими играми» было уже невозможно. Она так устала от того, что «все ведут себя, как будто ничегошеньки не произошло», что «терпение её лопнуло», а «кишки просятся наружу», хотя тут, думаю, виновато было выпитое, а не мы. Я возразил, что я лично вообще-то был против проведения подобных мероприятий, но вместо ожидаемой индульгенции получил только тычок в спину и жаркое обещание «разобраться со мной отдельно». Что она и сделала, как только я вывел её проветрить и урезонить.

\- Ты такой же как он, как ты смеешь мне высказывать, как мне следует реагировать, а как нет? – возразила она мне.

\- Я не говорю тебе, как тебе следует реагировать, реагируй как хочешь. На мой извращённый вкус твоя реакция кажется мне вполне адекватной. Но чего я не понимаю, в чём виноваты все остальные? Я даже допускаю, что это мы довели Алекса до сердечного приступа своими брачными игрищами, хотя мне в это мало верится, но мы за это не в ответе. Мне тоже будет его не хватать, он и мне тоже не чужой, не надо смотреть на меня как на врага. Я дурного ему не желал!

И тут она залилась совсем уже истеричным хохотом.

\- Ты же ничего не понял. Ты думаешь, что ЭйТи, ЭЙ-ТИ, - повторила она многозначительно, как будто это сразу всё должно было объяснить, - может умереть от какого-то дурацкого инфаркта?

\- Так ты хочешь сказать, что его… убили? – у меня по позвоночнику проползла гремучая змея. Если кому-то удалось прикончить самого Алекса, нам скоро всем кранты, и Лора не просто адекватно реагирует, она ещё и хорошо держится.

\- Да нет, параноик ты долбанный, он просто ушёл. Сам.

\- Самоубийство? – ну это и вовсе дичь.

\- О-о-о… - Лора застонала, поражаясь моей тупости. А я не тупой, я просто всегда в первую очередь рассматриваю смертельно опасные варианты. Нет, с определением параноик я тоже не согласен. Просто я очень трудно свыкаюсь с мыслью, что у миров нет ко мне претензий. Потому что они наверняка есть, я же знаю. У меня на их месте бы были.

\- Что, тоже мимо? Ну не хочешь же ты сказать, что он просто вышел погулять?

Судя по взгляду, которым одарила меня Лора, он именно это и сделал. Хорошенькое дело… Но почему?

\- Почему он это сделал?

\- Вот именно это меня и бесит. Почему? – задала она этот вопрос мне, как будто я точно знал, почему. - Как вы всё-таки похожи…

\- В смысле? – опять эти намёки на родственное сходство.

\- А ты никогда не думал, каково мне было, когда ты сбежал обратно на Карлик? Мне ведь сообщили, что ты погиб. Ты ведь даже не озаботился этой мыслью, ведь так?

Ну конечно, тут я всё понял. ЭйТи её тоже не предупредил. Чересчур для одной хрупкой девушки, как вы думаете? Для Алекса будет лучше, если он на самом деле умер. Свинство – это у нас в крови. Проявляется через поколение. Великий Архитектор, мне стало так стыдно и за себя, и за деда… Но что я мог поделать? Ни исправить свой поступок, ни что-то сделать с его я не мог. Мог только обнять её и дать выплакаться. Как я завидую женщинам – им можно без зазрения совести рыдать на чьём-нибудь плече. Я бы сделал операцию по смене пола только ради того, чтобы всласть поплакать в чью-нибудь жилетку вместо того, чтобы пытаться сдерживаться. У меня всё равно это плохо получается.

Наверняка Лора плакала спиртом, так как вскорости почти протрезвела и успокоилась. Я невольно наблюдал за палаткой, в которой зажигали наши «девочки», зрелище это вселяло в меня первобытный ужас. Главное, чтобы они не решили поползать по пабам по правилам Монополии. Прошлый раз это привело Листера прямиком ко мне, в этот раз это также прямо уведёт его от меня. Не думаю, что если им приспичит прогуляться по мирам, их кто-то остановит. С ними гуляет поллагеря, наверняка у кого-то найдётся полный доступ. В Ехо выпить джубатыкской пьяни из фонтанчика, в мире Двух Лун – хлебнуть настойки из пьяной ягоды, добавить кружечку укипаловки в Анк-Морпорке и продолжить ромулянским элем где-нибудь на Глубоком Космосе Девять… Как можно устоять перед таким весельем, право слово… А завтра – вместо собственной свадьбы очнуться в каком-нибудь еле обитаемом мире, с розовой кримпленовой дамской шляпкой на голове, жёлтых болотных сапогах на ногах (если не наоборот) и документами некоей Эмилии Беркенштайн в кармане. Это ли не полный «улёт»?

\- Не бойся, Крисси за ними присмотрит, - заметила Лора мой взгляд.

\- А кто присмотрит за Крисси? – скептически хмыкнул я.

\- Смотри, неужели дезертир?

И правда, от девичника отделилась одна фигурка и направилась точнёхонько к нам. Не сказать, что траектория была точно прямой, но она неуклонно приближала фигуру к нам. Когда расстояние между ней и нами уменьшилось до десятка метров, я узнал в дезертире Брайса.

\- Здравствуйте, - робко поприветствовал он нас с Лорой. – Простите, что нарушаю традицию, но я устал. Можно я с вами постою?

\- Что, утомительно?

\- Да знаете… Можно откровенно? Я, наверное, могу показаться вам ботаником, но я никогда не любил шумных компаний. Тем более без Джеки. Если бы там были только мы, ну, вы понимаете, параллельные двойники, но ведь к нам поллагеря сбежалось, - Брайс покачал головой. – Утомительно? Да это просто изматывает.

\- А как ты понял, что он – не Хилари? – спросила Лора, показав на меня. Странно, я считал, что мы с Хилари не так уж и похожи.

\- А разве их можно спутать? – удивился Брайс.

\- Если только спросонья, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Может, зайдёшь? – Лора явно намеревалась зайти обратно в палатку, и оставлять собеседника здесь показалось ей негалантным.

\- А можно?

\- Почему бы и нет, - отогнул я дверь и пригласил их обоих жестом руки.

\- Простите, - опять извинился, теперь перед всей аудиторией, Брайс.

\- Ты проходи, проходи… Хилари, ты чего? – вопрос не казался лишним – как только Брайс вошёл в палатку, его будущий супруг закрыл руками лицо, как будто собрался играть в прятки.

\- Ну… - раздалось из-под рук. – Ведь жениху нельзя видеть невесту до свадьбы.

\- Жениху нельзя видеть платье невесты до свадьбы, а саму невесту, если она не в нём, можно. Брайс, ты сейчас не в том, в чём завтра собрался выходить замуж? Нет? Ну и всё, - объяснил ему Вест, исполняя свои непосредственные обязанности свидетеля. – Можешь смотреть на него, сколько влезет.

\- Если, конечно, - добавила Лара, - это не станет причиной страхов перед решением, что ты принял. Иногда, ведь, знаешь, - посмотрела она на Веста с сомнением, - чем больше смотришь, тем меньше понимаешь – зачем?

На что Алекс Вест показал Ларе язык. Вот что я называю идеальными отношениями.

\- Что, соскучился? – с завистью посмотрел на уже прильнувших друг к другу Брайса с Хилари Арни. Он-то, конечно, рассчитывал, что первым с девичника, переросшего в бедлам, сбежит его благоверная. Ан нет, Дебби, похоже, всё это нисколько не смущало.

\- Вообще-то мне там просто надоело, - объяснил своё дезертирство Брайс. – Мало того, что они заставляют пить, так ещё и стриптизёра вызвали.

\- Стриптизёра? Кто вызвал? Как?

\- Дебби. Через Холли.

Ах да, часы с компьютером Асмобиля, которые я выкинул, в конце концов оказались в руках у мисс Листер, будущей миссис Риммер, с которой Холли ещё как спелась, хвалёная женская солидарность. Я всё ещё так и не сподобился помириться с Холли. И чувствовал, что мне это уже, наверное, и не грозит.

\- Стриптизёра, говоришь? И что, им всем это нравится? – Арни, похоже, даже не лицезрея свою невесту накануне свадьбы, уже имел веские основания задуматься о решении, которое он принял. Я услышал, как Дебби упала с его пьедестала с глухим шмяком.

\- Не то слово. Визжат и прыгают вокруг, как стайка японских школьниц.

Я представил себе среди них Листи и захихикал.

\- Это не столько смешно, сколько удручающе, - возразил Брайс.

\- А что, у них, значит, веселье, а у нас нет? Нет уж, - кажется, Арни всерьёз решил оставить за собой последнее слово. Правильно, малыш, покажи ей, кто у вас в семье носит штаны. И неважно, что под ними у тебя дамский гарнитур. – Мы тоже вызовем себе стриптизёршу!

\- Гениальная идея, Арни, - скептически хмыкнул я. – Но, во-первых, у нас могут возникнуть прения по поводу пола предполагаемого исполнителя стриптиза, так что их тогда должно быть минимум два, чтобы удовлетворить все пристрастия, во-вторых – где ты найдёшь их в три часа ночи в Штабе Сопротивления?

Арни задумался. Потом повернулся к Дживсу, стал его точной копией и многозначительно на него посмотрел.

\- Э… - замялся Дживс под столь пристальным вниманием. – Простите, сэр, но я не вполне уверен, что зрелище разоблачающегося меня может удовлетворить хоть кого-то в этом помещении. Конечно, если бы тут был мистер Вустер…

\- Не то, болван, - оборвал интимные откровения Дживса Арни. – Я хочу сказать, что ты же у нас мастер по доставанию?..

\- Ага, достанет кого угодно, - неумно пошутил Зорг. Дживс пока никого не достал, кроме, возможно, самого Жана-Баптиста. Интересно, это чем?

\- Боюсь, в данном конкретном случае я бессилен.

\- Да не прибедняйся, - хлопнул Арни его по плечу.

Дживс долго думал… Потом думал ещё дольше… И в конце концов выдал:

\- Насколько я понимаю, их стриптизёр – единственный стриптизёр в округе. Мне его… отбить?

\- Да ты уже и план составил, - чуть ли не пинками выдворил Дживса из палатки Арни.

\- Гениально, Арни, гениально, - похлопал я его по плечу, когда он снова стал самим собой, то есть в данном случае мной. – Мы будем с нетерпением ждать этого стриптизёра. Только вот тебе с него какой толк, ты же утверждаешь, что мужчины тебя не привлекают?

\- И не привлекают, - сбросил он мою руку.

\- Тогда ты просто хочешь насолить Дебби. Хорошее начало супружеских отношений. Арни, - я наклонился над его ухом и зашептал. – Ещё не поздно всё отменить.

Так как возражать на это он не стал, я продолжил свою психологическую атаку.

\- Я вижу, она до сих пор тебя не починила? Странно, не находишь? Может, она не торопится этого делать, потому что ты ей нужен именно такой? – Арни что-то вяло попытался возразить, но тут же затих. Наверняка он сам уже думал над этим, я просто озвучивал его собственные страхи. – Позволь мне рассказать тебе одну поучительную историю, произошедшую в одном из миров. В этом мире была кучка мутантов, которые боролись с остальным человечеством за выживание. Но суть не в этом. Была у предводителя экстремистской группировки мутантов подружка, которая умела превращаться в кого угодно. Хамелеоид, одним словом. И предводитель её очень ценил. Ты бы даже назвал это любовью. У них даже был общий сын. И она, эта самая подружка, не особо волновалась, что каждый раз, когда она с предводителем бывала вместе, тот просил её превратиться в своего бывшего друга, а ныне идеологического противника. У всех свои причуды, думала она. До тех пор, пока не случилось несчастье. Люди придумали антимутаген – такую штуку, которая делала из мутантов нормальных людей. И ей досталась его первая доза. Как ты думаешь, что сделал этот самый предводитель со своей обожаемой подружкой? Бросил. Ибо, как ты понимаешь, она перестала быть для него полезной. А теперь вычисли из того, что я уже сказал, кого же на самом деле любил предводитель? То-то. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы в конце концов ты оказался на месте брошенной подружки, Арни.

Да, теперь Арни предстояло о многом подумать. Оставив его в покое, я присоединился к остальным. В ожидании стриптизёра они возобновили игру в шарады. Вёл Брайс. Но, просмотрев основное действо, я не мог понять смысла происходящего.

Наконец вернулся Дживс. И не один.

Обычно люди, осведомлённые о том, что у них имеются параллельные двойники (муракоки, как называет таких людей Джуффин), быстро вырабатывают чутьё на них. Да и своих близких они уже могут вычислить, не заглядывая в базу данных Сопротивления (впрочем, думаете, кем она пополняется?). Моё прискорбное неведение о происхождении своих родителей – досадное исключение. И то произошло оно скорее из-за упрямства моего сознания, чем из-за действительного неузнавания. В общем, я знаю, что могу узнать себя практически мгновенно, хотя я видел только одного неидентичного мне двойника (эх, когда-то я был настолько наивен, что считал, что все мои параллельные двойники похожи на меня, и все – Асы). До сих пор. Хотя любой другой опознал бы в пришлом стриптизере Тобайаса, на чей вопросительный взгляд я отрицательно мотнул головой. Нет, несмотря на это, это я, а не мой отец. Да, разумеется, мы настолько похожи. Вы сомневались?

\- Это Чет, - представил нам его Дживс. – И, чтобы заполучить его, я обещал ему устроить его брак с одной особой.

\- Во имя Сети, только не это! – воскликнул я, не сдержавшись. Новые пары прибывают с геометрической прогрессией.

\- Вот моя девушка, - Чет вынул фотографию и показал нам. – Вернее, уже не моя девушка… Но у нас есть общий ребёнок… Вообще-то Лиза - компьютерный джинн, которую создали мой младший брат с его другом…

Но я уже не слушал. Пронесло. Хотя бы его невеста - не Листи. Листи далеко до красавицы на фото. А слова Чета о компьютерном джинне и вовсе навели меня на мысль, что это параллельный двойник Холли. Которая, кстати, его сюда и вызвала, не сомневаюсь, что с помощью этой Лизы. Шутка юмора, так сказать, прикол с подвохом.

\- Так как ваши невесты в качестве стриптизёра пользовали вашего параллельного двойника, вы, как мне кажется, не должны слишком много ревновать, - высказался Джуффин на плохом английском. Впрочем, его родной немецкий ему тоже не слишком удавался.

\- Параллельного двойника, сэр? – Дживс, походу, ещё не понял, с кем имеет дело, в отличие от меня.

\- К счастью, девушка, на которой он хочет жениться, не параллельный двойник Листи, - успокоил я всех. О своём предположении я умолчал, тем более что оно не касалось больше никого. – Так что нашего полку не прибыло, не волнуйтесь.

Но вообще-то нашего полку прибыло, по крайней мере, относительно. Мы уговорили Чета не танцевать, хотя он сам очень порывался, а Жиголо Джо, Джон Крайтон и Смитозорги бурно требовали, затем усадили его за стол и завели светскую беседу. Светская беседа состояла в том, что мы вспоминали друг про друга смешные истории и вынуждали друг друга рассказывать их. Конечно, досталось и мне, мне пришлось рассказать о моём недоразумении с идентификацией Лоры.

\- А мне вот, - заговорил Чет, - мой отец рассказал о том, что он мой отец, только перед самой своей смертью, - он глубоко вздохнул.

\- А что было причиной, а что – следствием? – спросил Арни, слегка напоминая Чета – почему-то форма его всё время колебалась, возможно, количество собеседников превышало какие-то лимиты кратковременной памяти его пчелы.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, он решил тебе во всём признаться, потому что умирал, или ты убил его, потому что он признался?

Все засмеялись. А я решил проверить, как там наши «невесты», оставшиеся без развлечения.

На другом конце лагеря было на удивление спокойно. Одно из двух – либо случилось то, чего я так боялся, и все, кто ещё мог ползать, поползли по пабам Сети, либо Крисси и правда могла позаботиться о том, чтобы этого не случилось. Обеспокоенный, я решил сходить на разведку.

Дойдя до палатки, я услышал голоса. Нет, все на месте. У них тоже настал час светских бесед. Не ожидал, что это возможно при их-то уровне алкоголя в крови. Я прислушался… Голос Дебби вещал что-то о возмездии, о том, что во всём виноват её жених, и она знает, как отомстить. Я, конечно, был против этого брака, но не ожидал, что всё настолько серьёзно… Я уже решил поспешить, чтобы предупредить Арни, но меня остановил Листи, вынырнувший из-за палатки, где я подслушивал.

\- Подслушиваешь? – констатировал он.

\- Проветриваешься?

\- Вы у нас стриптизёра увели.

\- Это всё Арни.

\- Мы знаем. У этих двоих, - он показал в сторону палатки, видимо имея в виду Дебби, - сегодня разборки.

\- Я предупреждал, что они поспешили оформлять отношения. Что за страшную мстю она ему приготовила? – решил спросить я прямо.

\- У Холли есть доступ к его пчеле.

\- И что они хотят с ним сделать? Ему и так, знаешь, не сладко.

\- Всего лишь напоить до полной потери пульса. Будет весело.

\- Он и так уже далеко не трезв. Дайте ему шанс – он сам напьётся.

\- Да пусть Дебби развлекается.

\- Действительно. Пусть.

\- Ты-то хоть сегодня того… не особо надирайся, - попросил Дэйв.

\- Я удивлён, что ты сам всё ещё стоишь на ногах. А обо мне не беспокойся, завтра я буду как огурчик.

\- Ага, знаю я… Перед алтарём вместо «Я согласен» ты скажешь «Я – рыба» и грохнешься в обморок.

Я засмеялся. Да, вполне в моём духе. Странно, но на самом деле я не чувствовал никакого волнения. По крайней мере, за нас. Волнения за других вытеснили во мне волнение за себя.

\- Если ты обещаешь не сбегать, я обещаю не грохаться в обморок.

\- Я обещаю тебе не сбегать. Иначе я пропущу много интересного, а ты знаешь, это не в моих правилах.

\- Да у ж конечно… Чтобы ты упустил случай посмотреть на что-то интересное… Особенно если ты сам это подстроил… Ведь не удержался ты посмотреть на результат своих действий, когда вылил на меня вирус сексуального магнетизма прямо посреди строя заключенных.

\- Да, я отошёл, но видимо недостаточно далеко.

\- Конечно, ты же меня видел. Для сексуального магнетизма этого довольно.

\- Сначала мне было смешно, а потом…

\- Потом ты понял, что тебе не до смеха… Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты, с твоей расхлябанной комплекцией, смог расшвырять с дюжину здоровенных мужиков, не считая охранников.

\- Знаешь о такой особенности – когда мать видит своё дитё в опасности, она может проявить силу и ловкость, которых в ней быть не должно, чтобы защитить его. Думаю, это был тот самый случай.

\- Но ты не моя мать, а я не твоё дитё… Слава мирам.

\- Зато…

Мы постояли, обнявшись, пытаясь унять нахлынувшие чувства. Такие приступы взаимной сентиментальности всё ещё входят в рутину наших отношений. Надеюсь, что хотя бы после свадьбы это пройдёт, каждый раз мне становится не по себе.

\- Знаешь… Ведь единственное, что меня удерживало тогда от поползновений на твою честь, было то, что я считал тебя Арни.

\- Удерживало? Ты ведь не про тот случай? – я ухмыльнулся. Нет, в тот раз Дэйва ничто не смогло удержать, даже дверь нашей камеры, которая изнутри, естественно, не запиралась. Больше мне отгораживаться от него было нечем – всю мебель в тюрьме принято привинчивать к полу. – А ведь это и, правда, был Арни. Поначалу.

\- А точней? До когда?

\- До суда. Вернее, до после суда. В общем, в камере ты имел счастье пребывать уже со мной.

\- Значит, ты нас не предавал?

\- Я даже, если честно, весьма смутно представляю, что Арни там успел натворить. Ты же знаешь Арни – с его точки зрения он ничего плохого не совершил.

\- Странно, я почему-то думал, что на меня этот вирус не подействует.   
\- Ты вообще наивный.

\- Но он же не подействовал в первый раз. Наверное, я чувствовал, что тогда это был Арни, а в тот раз – уже ты.

\- Да уж… Просто в первый раз это была искусственная реальность. Арни мне рассказывал, как он со своим сексуальным магнетизмом пошалил на ужине у капитана. Так вот, на женщин он действовал, на Холлистера – нет. Угадай, почему. Потому что и женщины, и Холлистер были только у вас в голове. А на построении – это была жестокая реальность, Листи. Но ты об этом догадывался, так как рассчитывал, что мой сексуальный магнетизм подействует на наших милых соседей, ведь так?

Мы ещё поболтали о пустяках, я попросил его заверить меня, что на свадьбу он оденет что-то другое, не столько из-за приметы, сколько из-за того, что он и впрямь мог не переодеться, и направился обратно к своей компании, которая, я очень на это надеялся, заметила моё отсутствие. К сожалению, это было не так. Я вошёл посреди рассказа Закари. Доктор повествовал о своей жизни до меня, а именно об эпизоде, который я считал нашей с ним точкой соприкосновения.

\- …И вот этот Ужасный Урдалак… Чего вы ржёте, вы его ещё не видели. Так вот, этот Ужасный У с завидным хладнокровием кидает меня вниз. Не раздумывая. Вот просто так – раз, и – прощай, май лав, гудбай. Можете представить, как меня это возмутило.

\- Лучше труп, чем смег, - подтвердил я.

\- Вот именно. Я лучше сдохну, чем стану таким, как он.

\- Ну, он как раз пытался тебе в этом помочь, - сыронизировал я. - Со мной было то же самое, только моя альтернативная версия не была такой карикатурно ужасной. Хотя… Толстый лысый сноб, таскающийся с банкой, в которой плавают мозги Листи… Да, пожалуй, всё-таки карикатурно. Какое-то время мне даже снились кошмары по этому поводу.

Вспомнив эти самые кошмары, я пригорюнился и присосался к бокалу Шардонне (надо полагать, Хилари привёз с собой, а я, по всей видимости, к этой кислой гадости уже пристрастился). Арни был уже в хлам, когда я пришёл, поэтому я и ухом не повёл, услышав, как он сокрушается в ухо Чету, мол, жаль, что у того нет Листи, а то бы он присоединился к нашему празднику. И даже уже порывался сходить за Холли, чтобы она подыскала подходящего или подходящую одинокую Листи, чтобы тот успел до завтрашней церемонии предложить ему или ей (оба склонялись к мысли что к ней, хотя я бы на их месте не зарекался) руку и сердце, но не мог встать.

Смитозорги куда-то исчезли, а через несколько минут ко мне подсел Джуффин.

\- Твои двое из ларца одинаковы с лица занимаются онанизмом в моей спальне.

\- Э… Твоя спальня, твои проблемы, - решил я быть наглым. С Алексом это иногда проходило.

\- Но это что, - продолжил Халли, кажется, даже не обратив на мои слова внимания. – Видал я и не такой онанизм…

И в светскую беседу была внесена ещё одна тема, о том, что очень часто в одном и том же мире бывает по нескольку параллельных двойников, причём они там не появляются из других миров, они сугубо местные. Происходит это оттого, что неизбежные местные пертурбации в межмировой судьбе одной и той же личности приводят к тому, что она разрывается на части – хочется быть и тут и там и этим и тем. И иногда это доводит до форменного онанизма, хотя это редкие случаи.

После того, как тема уползла от Джуффина, он наклонился к моему уху и интимно так прошептал:

\- А ты знаешь, что я тебя придумал?

Я ошалел. Слава мирам, Лора, как ни странно, была ещё не в отключке, и, самое интересное – прислушивалась к нашей беседе.

\- Не обращай внимания, - покачала она головой. – Он это всем говорит. Наверняка по пьяни спутал тебя с Максом.

\- А кто такой этот… Макс?

\- А, сынуля моего братца. Которому он, между прочим, не удивляйся, мама.

Что ж тут удивляться… И я проникся симпатией к моему брату… двоюродному брату по несчастью.

\- Макс – существо непостижимое для окружающих и ещё меньше – для самого себя. Одним словом – обезьяна с гранатой. Да ты его видел, правда, ему там было ещё годика два, но перспективы у него уже были те ещё. В мире ведьм, помнишь?

\- Не видел, но слышал о нём. Это тот самый, которого вместо того, чтобы пытаться убить, надо было всего лишь заменить зеркальным?

Лора захихикала. Да, анекдот месяца.

После того, как я посчитал мальчишник оконченным, по крайней мере, для себя, я отправился в морг, проведать нашего загулявшего короля. Его я, конечно, там не застал, не считая по-прежнему безжизненного тела, но встретил ещё одного своего бывшего босса.

\- Ждёшь?

\- ЖДУ.

\- Он вернётся, не так ли?

\- ОБЕЩАЛ.

\- Когда вернётся… Не будешь ли ты так любезен передать ему от меня лично, что он болван.

\- С УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕМ.


	4. Свадьба, или Серенада Солнечной Долины

_Всё не было бы так смешно, если бы вокруг не кричали «Горько!»_

_Михаил Мамчич_

 

В утро собственной свадьбы я чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Я смотрел на происходящее со стороны, как будто меня это вовсе не касалось. Мне забавно было наблюдать за Дживсом, который, прежде чем прийти в нашу раздевалку, успел чуть ли не вылизать, как вылизывает своих несмышленых котят мать-кошка, Берти, а потом с тоской посмотреть на то, как тот скрывается в раздевалке «невест». Конечно, ведь там одевать его будет не он. А ещё чего доброго Вустеру придется одеваться самому – вот будет конфуз… Да, должно быть, это мечта любого Листи в любом мире – я и Крайти в одном флаконе. Я незлобно поухмылялся, продолжая чувствовать себя зрителем.

Я оделся в безупречный снежно белый костюм с золотыми аксельбантами, приятно напоминавший о капитанской парадной форме. Я подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале, так я нравился самому себе. И, мне кажется, оно подмигнуло мне в ответ! Что не явилось бы таким уж чудом, прямо скажем, после всего, что я узнал о зеркальной вселенной.

Арни, с тяжелейшим похмельем после вчерашнего (конечно, Холли не собиралась облегчать его страдания, хотя могла) был вынужден выглядеть как я, то есть блистательно. Что очень не шло его страдальческому выражению лица. Или скорее это его страдальческое выражение не шло моей блистательности.

Хилари с Дживсом переоделись в костюмы, практически идентичные их форменным, и я понял, почему моим двойникам в принципе нравится быть дворецкими. Элегантная безупречность, к которой я всегда стремился, форма, которая может держать тебя несгибаемым, даже если ты сам разваливаешься на куски. Офицер или слуга – не всё ли равно, особенно если служишь ты тем, кого любишь?

Я ожидал скандала в семействе сломанной голограммы и зеркального двойника с неправильным полом, но он подкрался с неожиданной стороны. В нашу раздевалку внезапно ворвался Берти. Он был одет (вернее сказать, раздет) в тунику, и появление свое обставил эффектным о-па, как выполнивший трюк морской котик, требующий подачки. Я знал о намерении Дебби обставить наше семейное торжество в греческом стиле и был слегка готов к тому, что она привлечет на свою сторону своих двойников, поэтому это зрелище возымело на меня гораздо меньшее впечатление, чем на Дживса. Бедняга побледнел, потеряв на миг самообладание, потом собрался с силами и так выразительно хмыкнул, что на месте Берти я бы уже бежал обратно переодеваться, но тот только съежился под убийственным взглядом своего «персонального джентльмена», а потом гордо выпрямился и заявил капризным детским тоном:

\- Ты ничего не даешь мне делать!

Всё понятно, проделки Дебби. Меня уже начали доставать их с Арни игры посредством окружающих. Так недолго и самому стать их очередной игрушкой. Милая перспективка. Я продолжил наблюдение. Дживс, опять опешив и побледнев, еле заметно сглотнул и как можно спокойней ответил на нападку:

\- Это неправда.

\- Правда! Ты никогда не даешь мне делать то, что я хочу!

Куда глупому бандерлогу бодаться с мудрым Каа… Последующий ответ Дживса привел меня в полный восторг. Да и он сам тоже полностью пришел в себя, почувствовав свою силу.

\- Ты хочешь выглядеть идиотом?

Берти, было, вернулся в нормальное состояние, осаженный, но, по всей видимости, Дебби поработала над ним на славу, потому что, несмотря на – это было видно в его глазах – внутреннюю капитуляцию перед Дживсом, он всё-таки кинулся в новую отчаянную атаку.

\- Да, может, иногда я именно хочу выглядеть идиотом!

Я так и представил, как Дебби внушает несчастному слабоумному, что быть идиотом – это его неотъемлемое право и привилегия.

\- Ну… - опять опешил Дживс, но тут же нашелся. - Иногда даже я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Но когда я могу, я делаю. Может, ограничишься теми случаями, когда я не могу это предотвратить? Не льсти мне, не говори, что я так хорошо справляюсь со своей работой, что таких случаев тебе не хватает для твоего идиотского желания иногда побыть идиотом.

Вустер понял, что этот раунд он проиграл, но заглотил ещё одну подброшенную Дебби наживку.

\- Работа? – изобличительно уставил он на Дживса свой палец. – Ты относишься ко мне как к работе?!

И тут Дживса понесло. Он сорвался на крик.

\- Извини?! Чья бы корова мычала! Ты до сих пор не знаешь моего имени!

\- Знаю, - тут же присмирел от подобного несвойственного для своего возлюбленного поведения Бертрам и, заикаясь, начал перебирать имена. Боюсь, не вспомнил нужного он только от страшного волнения. И я бы даже сказал ужаса. Представьте, что бы вы почувствовали, если бы ваш любимый плюшевый мишка, с которым вы прожили всё свое счастливое детство, вдруг неожиданно зарычал и навострил на вас когти? – Этельред? Сьювелл? Ательстан? Буддальф?!

\- Реджинальд, придурок!

\- Ну конечно, - начал отступать к выходу Вустер, заискивающе улыбаясь, – старина Реджи, Рекс…

\- Не Рексай мне, Бертрам Вилберфорс Вустер! – челюсть Берти клацнула. – И да, я понял, о чем ты. Работа – это когда тебе платят, а ты мне не платил уже пять лет, ничтожное создание, потому что состояние своих к их счастью почивших родителей ты промотал, а перспективу зарабатывать самому ты представляешь, как хорошую шутку. Мне приходится крутиться, как уж на сковородке, чтобы прокормить твою ленивую задницу, и ещё умудряться успевать её тебе подтирать!

Ну, наконец-то. Я уж думал, в Дживсе больше от Крайти, чем от старого доброго Римси. Так его, Рекс, ату. Но Берти уже был подавлен и побежден, он сдулся, как воздушный шарик после праздника.

В раздавшуюся густую тишину вторгся робкий голос Хилари:

\- Вообще-то жениху нельзя видеть невесту в свадебном платье, поэтому мистеру Вустеру всё равно бы пришлось переодеваться…

Как будто теперь имело значение то, из-за чего эта сцена началась… Но, оказалось, что сдулся не только Бертрам. Грозная фигура, нависавшая над ним, опала, огонь в глазах погас. Ещё через миг они наперебой начали извиняться друг перед другом, да с таким вдохновением, что чуть не подрались из-за того, кто был больше виноват, разумеется, обвинял каждый сам себя. Вскорости мы стали свидетелями их трогательного сдувания друг с друга пылинок. Смег, милые бранятся – только тешатся? Я самым идиотским образом расползся в улыбке. Один ноль не в пользу Дебби.

Сцена кончилась тем, что Берти клятвенно пообещал, что оденет один из одобренных вариантов – оказывается, Дживс, всегда болезненно относившийся к тому, что носит его «хозяин», подобрал несколько гарнитуров заранее, оставив за Берти только выбор между ними, таким образом, формально не нарушив правил суеверия, но оставшись в уверенности насчёт безупречности вида Вустера. Так бы всё и прошло, если бы не науськивания Дебби. Стоит ли сообщать Дживсу, кто стоял за безобразным поведением его партнера? Он в любом случае уже понял, что сам Берти до такого бы не додумался.

После ухода Вустера Дживс ещё долго промокал глаза платком и сокрушался, что ему не нужно было поддаваться таким грубым эмоциям, а стоило ещё пять секунд спокойно подумать – и он пришел бы к тому же аргументу, что и Хилари, и конфликт бы решился бескровно. Пришлось мне всё-таки вмешаться и поделиться с ним своей догадкой насчет Дебби. Что, по крайней мере, отвлекло его от своей особы на её особу. Вполне возможно, в скором времени стоило ждать его ответного хода. Играть в эту игру могут все, не так ли? А ещё я высказал, что иногда полезно прямо заявлять друг другу о своих претензиях. Мы с Листи, к примеру, никогда не стесняемся этого делать, мы, если честно, даже и не пробовали никогда скрывать друг от друга эти самые претензии, и ничего. Даже наоборот, это здорово закаляет отношения.

Наконец все привели себя в должный порядок, и мы вышли в народ. Нас обступили свидетели и родственники.

\- Ээээ, посмотрите-ка, кто у нас невеста! – Кот, на мой взгляд, превзошел самого себя, его наряд говорил о его происхождении скорее от павлина, нежели домашней кошки. И голос его был таким же громким и скрипучим, как у этой глупой напыщенной птицы.

\- Сам дурак, - вяло огрызнулся я. Ну, впрочем, лучше препираться по поводу цвета свадебной одежды, чем её полного отсутствия. Да, про бетазоидную традицию я тоже читал, но от мысли, что придется лицезреть в голом виде того же Кота, меня стошнило. – Между прочим, по восточной традиции белый – как раз Ян, мужское начало, а черное – Инь, женское. Так что…

\- По восточной традиции жених должен быть в желтом, а невеста в красном.

\- Ну ладно, я сумничал, - признал я. – Но это не дает тебе право умничать в ответ. Просто мне не идет черное, ты же знаешь.

\- Так же, как и все остальные цвета.

\- Но белое мне идёт?

\- Да, - неохотно признался Кот. - И золото. Белое и золото – твои цвета… Или, по крайней мере, того тебя, который блондин… Забудь, что я сказал.

Интересно, мне удалось смутить Кота? Он признал, что в принципе я ничего, если бы не волосы? Да, костюм работает. И моя сегодняшняя уверенность в себе. Я блистателен.

Нас, наконец, поставили на исходную позицию. Я огляделся, проверяя, все ли замечают мою блистательность.

И, когда вышли наши «невесты» из своей раздевалки, а среди них не оказалось Листи, я также блистательно улыбался, хотя Дэйв никогда не отличался излишним тщанием в одежде, а поэтому было непонятно, почему он там задерживается. И я всё ещё продолжал сиять, когда, виновато поглядывая на меня, Брайс пожал плечами. И моя блистательность не пропала, когда Дебби, «добрая» душа, подошла и разъяснила мне, что Листи в раздевалке не было вовсе, и что всем совершенно очевидно, что он сбежал. Её фальшивое сочувствие я проглотил всё также блистательно.

Я не дал себе поверить в это, хотя признавал, что эта стерва могла подбить Дэйва стать сбежавшей невестой. Кто знает, за какие ниточки его хрупкой психики она тянула. Я всё ещё сиял, только уже от ярости, ходя туда-сюда и изощренно ругаясь. Боюсь, за мной кто-то ходил следом, записывая исторгавшееся из моего рта в блокнотик. Джуффин благоразумно объявил, что мы будем ждать ещё час. Потом ещё полчаса…

\- Помнишь дыхательные упражнения, которым я тебя учил? Вдох – пауза – выдох… - пристал он ко мне. Я только нервно отмахнулся.

\- Да отстань ты от него, не видишь, у него свои… дыхательные упражнения, - заступилась за меня Лора.

Ругательства и, правда, чем-то помогали. Не давали сорваться в пропасть отчаяния. Пока я мог найти новые эпитеты для Дебби (а ругался я на неё, а не на Листи, что удивило даже меня самого. Я попытался разозлиться на него, но не смог), я мог ни о чем другом не думать.

\- Вот он! – раздались радостные крики. Я остановился и, ещё раз радостно ругнувшись, поспешил навстречу.

Листи выглядел слегка помято, но всё-таки соответственно обстановке. Никаких поражавших мое больное (от увиденного) воображения «косух» и дурацких шапочек на нем не было. Весьма неплохой черный костюм слегка неформального покроя, но очень подходящий его рыхлой фигурке. И на лице не читалось особой вины. Похоже, он просто не заметил, что опаздывает – в глазах стояло удивление таким вниманием к его скромной персоне.

\- Намного я опоздал?

\- Полтора часа, для тебя – нормально.  Я собирался начать волноваться к ночи, но мы задерживаем ещё три пары, вот они и переполошились. Кстати, хорошая месть за то, что они к нам присоединились, да? – я подмигнул.

У меня действительно не осталось ни тени сомнения, что если Листи и сомневался в своем решении, то это уже бесследно прошло.

\- Это Доббин, – представил он своего спутника справа, лысого дядьку лет пятидесяти, с барабанными палочками в руке. – А это Газза, – указал он на не более молодого дядьку слева, худощавого седого старичка с бас-гитарой наперевес. – Я слегка промахнулся… - до меня начало доходить… - но они ещё ничего, - заверил он меня.

\- Смег энд зе Хедс… - выдохнул я.

Я сам виноват в создавшемся положении. Листи опоздал на собственную свадьбу из-за меня. Я обещал ему пригласить этих двоих придурков, но решил, что если тихо забуду о них, то забудет и он. Я жестоко ошибся. Обнаружив, что его заказанной группы все ещё нет, он решил сгонять за ними сам.

\- Ты упрямая корова… - выругался я, на сей раз на Дэйва.

Тот только посмотрел на меня хитро своими гляделками и пожал плечами.

\- А ещё я сочинил гитарное соло специально для тебя, как подарок к свадьбе.

У меня упала челюсть… Вот это удар ниже пояса. Гитарное соло? Как подарок? Спасибо за такой подарочек…

\- Арн, но я сочинил это, думая о тебе. Пусть все услышат, что я к тебе чувствую.

\- Да, конечно, пусть все услышат, что ты надо мной просто издеваешься…

Я фыркнул и пошел прочь.

\- Простите, что подслушал ваш разговор, - возник рядом Дживс, – но с Берти была такая же проблема, его игра на некоторых… любых инструментах вызывает несварение желудка у любого человека, которому, в отличие от него самого, медведь не отдавил оба уха. Именно о таком случае идет речь, я не ошибаюсь? Для струнных инструментов существует эффективный способ, хотя он требует предварительной подготовки… Если бы я мог заполучить его гитару на какое-то время… А потом вы бы сказали ему, что это особенности акустики… Вроде бы как он находится в… акустическом глазе бури…

\- Глухие струны? – догадался я, высчитывая, можно ли обмануть этим Листи, всё-таки его IQ несколько выше, чем у Берти Вустера…

\- Давай так, - догнал меня Дэйв, поняв, что сейчас разразится скандал, а долгие часы ожидания не подействовали на мое настроение смягчающе. Нет, попытаться, конечно, можно, подумал я о Дживсовском трюке, но это только в самом крайнем случае… – Давай ты сначала послушаешь его один, без свидетелей. Только для тебя. И если ты посчитаешь, что гости не имеют право услышать это, пусть будет так, я не обижусь. Ведь тебе я его уже сыграю, а это самое главное. Но пообещай, что если тебе понравится, ты разрешишь мне сыграть это при всех.

\- Хорошо, - чем я рисковал? В крайнем случае, я мог слегка оглохнуть, но меня будет успокаивать мысль, что никто, кроме меня, не пострадал. Весьма умный ход, Висти, весьма умный…

Мы втроем заперлись в одной из палаток, я, Дэйв и его проклятая гитара, и они начали…

Через минуту я понял, что не оглох, мало того, слышу мелодию. Я заозирался в поисках источника мелодии и только на пятую минуту до меня начало доходить, что это действительно играет Листи! Мелодия была короткой и уже несколько раз повторилась, подтверждая, что эти сочетания звуков были не случайными, а тщательно отрепетированными. Листи так увлеченно высовывал язык, боясь ошибиться, что это окончательно растопило мое сердце.

\- Ты сам… сочинил это?

\- Мне пришла в голову эта мелодия ещё когда ты только привез меня сюда, а потом я попросил Джозефа поставить мне её на гитаре, - он неуверенно показал мне свои пальцы, оторвав их от инструмента.

\- И сколько ты репетировал?

\- Каждый раз, когда ты был на задании. Почти всё то время, как я здесь… Тебе понравилось?

Я слабо улыбнулся. Нет, конечно, я слышал и более красивые мелодии, и более умелое исполнение, но ведь главное не подарок, главное внимание. Для того, чтобы мне понравилась его мелодия, он отказался от самоуверенности, приняв на веру то, что он не умеет играть, и на самом деле научился играть. По крайней мере, эту мелодию. Это стоило уважения.

Я кивнул.

\- Значит, я могу исполнить это при всех?

\- Если это будет также хорошо, как и сейчас, то да, никаких возражений.

Листи засветился. Я, признаться, тоже.

\- Я уже почти придумал текст, но мне нужна ещё одна мелодия, для припева, поэтому с песней придется подождать…

\- Слава богу, - буркнул я себе под нос. Если на гитаре ещё можно научиться играть, то сочинять стихи – нет. Ты это либо умеешь, либо нет. Хотя помочь любимому с сочинением второй мелодии я был просто обязан. Этим и займемся в медовый месяц. Приятно быть музой… Или музом?

Когда публике было объявлено, что перед собственно бракосочетанием состоится маленький любительский концерт, наши с Листи собрачники заоглядывались и зашуршали бумажками. Конечно, они-то не подумали о том, чтобы подарить своей половине специально сочиненный к событию маленький шедевр. Я просто заискрился от гордости. Всё-таки мой личный Листи – самый лучший Листи во все мирах. Конечно, задумываться о том, что и я тоже даже не подумал написать хотя бы личную клятву, я не стал. Я просто наслаждался моментом.

Маленький любительский концерт не подошел к концу после выступления Дэйва. Следующим слово взял Дживс, хотя Берти громко заявил, что если в кустах найдется рояль, то он «тоже так может».

Подозреваю, что исписанная бумажка в руках Реджинальда была всего лишь чуть подкорректированной во время исполнения гитарного соло, чтобы она выглядела больше похожей на поэму, личной клятвой, которую он заранее заготовил, но всё равно это был маленький шедевр. Я мало разбираюсь в лирике и запомнил только одну строчку, показавшейся мне хокку: «Как две реки, впадая в океан, - уже одно», поразившую меня своей образностью, но я тут же решил, что сочинение текста к Листеровской мелодии я доверю только Дживсу.

А потом вышел Брайс, который представил в качестве подарка своему жениху искусственный разум, делавший поместье Крофт умным домом. Он разработал его специально к этому дню и вообще-то хотел презентовать Джеки в брачную ночь, но раз пошла такая пьянка…

Дебора с Арни пролетели подчистую. Арни вовсе не обратил внимания на конкурс народного творчества, желая поскорей уже закончить с формальностями и затем покончить с собой, а Дебби было некогда, она так была занята накануне своими интригами, что я уже, было, решил её подбодрить, высказав, что они и есть её маленький шедевр.

Потом у нас был запланированный поход на Промежуток, где мы, по идее, должны были соответственно слиться и произнести клятву. Войдя в портал, мы поняли, что любые столь светлые планы обречены на провал.

\- Промежуть какая, - ужаснулся Хилари и зябко поёжил плечами. Брайс скопировал его жест.

\- Думаю, я выскажу всеобщее мнение, если скажу: к черту слияние, - произнёс я. – К тому же, что большинство из нас тут впервые, - позеленевший Вустер висел на пожелтевшем Дживсе, Дебби, несмотря на всю её мужественность, брезгливо зажимала нос своими изящными пухлыми пальчиками, свита Лары Крофт всё ещё тряслась. Арни тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, но, впрочем, Промежуток тут был не причем.

Постояв для приличия там ещё с минуту в тишине, прерываемой только стенаниями Берти, мы шагнули назад. Как всё-таки было предусмотрительно со стороны организаторов сего действа исключить из него посторонних, не так ли? Отдышавшись и придя в себя, мы сделали вид, что всё прошло как по нотам, широко улыбнулись и слегка неровным строем пошли к алтарю. Ну, или штуковине, которая его олицетворяла. Родители и свидетели окружили нас беспорядочной толпой, пытаясь вспомнить, кто приставлен к кому (по идее предполагалось, что посаженный отец должен отвести «невесту» к алтарю, но так как мы это не репетировали, получилась куча-мала – в бой ринулись все). Лора, пробившись ко мне и взяв под руку, прежде чем шествие закончилось, успела прошептать:

\- Прости меня за вчерашнее. Знаешь, думаю, что твоя горечь… Она тоже от меня.

Так я и встал, обалдевший, на возвышение, где нас предполагалось венчать. Видите ли, я как-то уже за последнее время привык, что всё, что во мне есть хорошего – от папы, всё, что плохого – от мамы. А теперь что получается? Что всё, что у меня от мамы – это плохие волосы и грозящее в связи с этим раннее облысение? Если горечь также входит в комплект, доставшийся мне по отцовской линии, значит, у меня нет оправдания тому, что она у меня победила мою героическую сторону. За пять секунд я лишился такой замечательной отмазки!

\- Коту под хвост… - пробормотал я, как оказалось, вслух.

\- У Кота есть хвост? – оглянувшись на своего свидетеля, ошалел Листи.

\- Я предпочитаю об этом не думать, - подозрительно покосился в том же направлении я. Мне бы твои проблемы, обезьяна неумытая… Оглядев всю честную компанию родственников и свидетелей, которые наконец расставились в том порядке, в котором они и должны были стоять, я заметил значительный перевес со стороны Риммеров. Мне бы твои проблемы, motherfuckah… В буквальном смысле. Вон, смотрите, как этот царь Эдип строит глазки своей мамаше, которая одиноко топчется с их стороны как единственный представитель старшего поколения их рода. Хотя… я думал, что в Эдипов комплекс входит не только желание переспать со своей мамашей, но и желание укокошить своего папашу. Висти, дорогой, у тебя суицидальной тенденции случайно нет?

Вылив таким образом желчь на ни в чем не повинного подвернувшегося под, вернее, повисшего на руке без пяти минут супруга, я успокоился. С таким примером под боком не стоит слишком убиваться по поводу собственной генеалогии – семейство Кочански-Листер даст фору кому угодно, не то что мне, несчастному.

Итак, я наконец вслушался в слова, приговаривающие нас с Листи к пожизненному сожительству (скажите мне что-нибудь новенькое). Произносил их, по моей же, помнится, утренней просьбе, Чет. До него эту обязанность должен был исполнять король, но, после того, как он «почил», мне неохота было отдавать Джуффину ещё и это, поэтому я решил, что кто ещё лучше исполнит эту роль, чем один из нас.

\- …Болезни и здравии, в бедности и в богатстве, и даже Смерть не разлучит вас…

Смерть отрицательно махнул черепом, мол, нет, больно надо, раз уже пытался, не получилось, всё, он намёк понял.

Только через полминуты тягостной тишины я понял, что вопрос был обращен ко мне.

\- Я - рыба, - подсказал Листи шёпотом.

\- Согласен, - проглотив комок в горле, произнёс я. Сам говёшка.

Далее тот же вопрос задали Листи, он коротко кивнул и выпалил «йап». Я с трудом напялил на его сардельку кольцо-ключ (ограненный маркизом кристалл ключа, радужно переливаясь, плотно сидит в оправе в виде лодочки, «плывущей» вдоль по серебряно-золотой греческой волне; на внутренней поверхности выгравирована  надпись: ένας οδηγεί να άλλος - «одно ведет к другому», по всей видимости, не столько в качестве инструкции, сколь напоминания о той неутомимой причинно-следственности, которая завела нас к такому неутешительному итогу в виде уз Гименея), он надел на меня моё, отличающееся только обратным направлением витков и, разумеется, размером, мы поцеловались (вернее, Листи присосался ко мне чуть ли не на полминуты, я же на публике право-слово в таких ситуациях просто теряюсь), и Чет переключил внимание на следующую пару.

Когда и с этой частью церемонии было покончено, мы приступили к банкету. После того, как Листи разрезал и съел свой тортик из карри, гости приступили к раздаче подарков. Среди невинных тостеров и кофемолок мне запомнился подарок Крайтин. Жестянка преподнесла Листи своего Арчи, мотивировав это тем, что ей-то он теперь как бы ни к чему (хе, как раз теперь-то вполне бы пригодился, грязно подумал я), а нам в хозяйстве сгодится. Я гордо возразил, что нам своих девать некуда, и предложил подарить его Арни, так как вот кому приходится сейчас туго без инструмента. Заверив её, что тот будет просто счастлив, я отправил ошалевшего механоида к соседней парочке. Как и следовало ожидать, Арни, окрыленный новыми возможностями, предоставляемыми сей нехитрой деталью домашнего обихода, тут же протрезвел. А вот Дебби, похоже, была слегка шокирована, когда её муж с широкой улыбкой принимал из рук Крайтин механический пенис. Вообще-то подружка моей невесты отрывала можно сказать от сердца, это всё равно, что если бы она подарила им одну из своих запасных голов. Или скорее одну их своих насадок к паховому патрону…

Ещё из ощущений того дня осталось настойчивое желание убить каждого в отдельности и всех вместе взятых, кто кричал «Gor’ko!». Первые пару раз я делал вид, что не понимаю, о чем это они, хотя, вы помните, изучил все свадебные традиции обозримой галактики, но особенно захотелось удавить умника, который объяснил всем, что мы должны при этом делать. Это глупо, стоять перед всеми и целоваться до тех пор, пока все считают. Мне это напомнило прятки, я тоже усердно закрывал глаза и ждал, когда же счёт кончится и можно будет уже идти искать и убивать гадов, которые это подстроили. Дурацкая традиция дурацкой нации, которая довела до самоубийства Гитлера. Я жутко не люблю целоваться прилюдно, хотя я только что это понял, так как раньше у меня подобного опыта не было, если не считать маленькой репетиции у алтаря. Боюсь, мой Вистёночек даже слегка обиделся, но ему на самом деле не привыкать, на меня находит иногда и с ним наедине, если я вдруг не дай бог хотя бы воображу, что на нас кто-то смотрит.

Из-за недосыпа после вчерашнего мальчишника половина лагеря, включая моего уже законного супруга, что в его-то случае объяснялось тем, что он ещё фиг знает сколько мотался по Хумгату (тьфу, новый король, новые термины) за «Смег энд зе Хедс», разбрелась отсыпаться. Я же остался, так как пребывал в слишком задумчивом состоянии. К примеру, у меня просто поджилки тряслись от мыслей о том, что вот завтра мы проснёмся, а вокруг, куда не взглянешь – брак. Хотелось как-то продлить этот последний день свободы.

\- Боюсь я… - наконец признался я заметившей моё опущенное настроение Лоре, которой тоже не спалось.

\- Ну, струсил после свадьбы – это нормально.

\- Нет, я, правда, боюсь. Не получится у нас ничего.

\- Уже успели поцапаться? Так для вас это норма. Я бы наоборот опасалась за ваш союз, если бы вы внезапно стали друг с другом предельно любезны.

\- Почему? – в какой-то мере для меня это был недостижимый идеал, и вдруг раз – плохой признак?

\- Потому что… это были бы не вы. Неправильно. Не знаю. В любом случае чего ты боишься-то? Что расстанетесь? Да вас друг от друга батогами не отгонишь.

\- Всё-таки…

\- Уфф… Ну чес-слово… Сколько лет вы уже вместе? В принципе, не в этом смысле? И вдруг вот так, резко, разбежитесь? Из-за чего? Из-за штампа в паспорте?

\- Из-за чего?

\- Из-за официальности. Этого все боятся. Но взгляни на это с трезвой – ты уже трезвый?

\- Уже нет.

\- Взгляни на это с другой точки зрения – что изменилось за этот день? Вам даже палатку не поменяли, так и будете жить в старой, такая вот у меня мама щедрая. Замучает быт? Он вас мучает всё столько же. Стыд? Та же фигня. Что непоправимо изменилось?

\- «Штамп в паспорте»? – повторил я непонятную формулу, смысл которой я всё-таки понял.

\- И что он меняет?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Понятно. Тебя пугает неизвестность. И Феррис тебя забодай, какой же ты всё-таки пессимист.

\- Не в тебя? – решил я проверить ещё одну свою негативную черту.

\- Не, я – оптимист, - протянула она, правда, не очень уверенно. – Ты так не любишь свою маму?

\- Ещё бы, - нервно оглянулся я на Келлера, одного из стойких членов коалиции, всё ещё упорно продолжавших попойку. Тому тоже не спалось, ведь завтра их с Тобайасом изгонят из рая. – Она мне всю жизнь сломала.

\- Ну… Если по секрету, - Лора наклонилась к самому моему уху и прошептала:

\- Ты нравишься мне больше, чем все эти Асы.

\- Почему? – отпрянул от неё я, как от сумасшедшей. Только сумасшедший может предпочесть меня моим героическим двойникам. Сумасшествие, между прочим, ещё и по наследству передается, спасибо за перспективочку.

\- Потому что ты… настоящий. Не такой, каким я хотела бы тебя видеть, а поэтому… такой, какой есть. Это не твоя мать облажалась с твоим воспитанием, а я, - пояснила она.

Абзац. Сегодня действительно что-то сильно изменилось, к Листи, правда, это отношения не имеет… Хотя… Я не в силах предугадать последствия подобного переворота моего мировоззрения. Я всегда ненавидел всех Асов, но только потому, что завидовал им. А было ли чему завидовать? Несчастные до последнего дыхания выполняли навязанную им моим достойнейшим папашей программу, от которой не смог отпинаться даже я, но они выполняли её с упоением, лишая себя собственной личности. Но нет, неужели я – это предельная перспектива меня? Холодно…

\- Конечно, ты настоящий – без всей шелухи, которой ты оброс из-за меня… из-за своего отца. Без наросших комплексов и прочей муры. Ты понял? У тебя есть шанс стать настоящим собой, у них, - она показала куда-то в небо, имея в виду всех предыдущих Асов, - не было.

\- Не знаю, - сказала она после паузы. – Понравился бы ты своему отцу, увидь он тебя сейчас, но мне искренне нравишься именно ты, не-герой, не-ас, кто-то другой. Не отражение меня. Своя, самобытная личность. Никогда не буду навязывать своим детям свой образ, - при этих словах она почему-то погладила свой живот. Великая треось, неужели? Я стану братом? Э… Нет, вряд ли. Беременные не лакают спиритус санктус в таких количествах, это может навредить плоду. Уж мой суперответственный отец это знать должен. Эх… Мой папа, конечно, - шизофреник. Но я её всё-таки безумно люблю.

\- Я рад, что оказался таким полезным экспериментом, - откланялся я со вздохом и пошёл навстречу брачной ночи, хотя в тот момент мне было совсем не до неё. Да и Листи, надеялся я, давно уже исполняет вторую симфонию Баха, аккомпанируя своему второму по счету сну. С конца.


	5. Первая брачная ночь, или Шесть персонажей в поисках автора.

_Нас никак не называли. Ни "Операция такая-то", ни "Проект такой-то", ни "Задача овладения чёрт-те чем-в-клеточку" - нет, у нас просто была группа, состоящая из 5 человек_.

_Сирил Корнблайт "Гомес"_

 

Листи действительно исполнял фуги, был бы он в бодрствующем состоянии таким музыкальным, цены б ему не было. Мне так даже было спокойней – нечем было отметить переход от обычной жизни к семейной. Лори права – нам даже палатку не поменяли, абсолютно ничего не изменилось. Кроме, может, новой интересной штучки – я нащупал в темноте свое второе кольцо – оно отозвалось лёгким храпом. Да, именно так. Я почувствовал Листи, как будто не к кольцу прикоснулся, а к нему самому, и он почувствовал меня тоже, я это понял. Даже во сне. При желании я мог его разбудить, всего лишь как следует этого захотев. Да, новая штучка мне явно понравится. Она мне уже нравится. Я разделся и лёг рядом, периодически дотрагиваясь до кольца – Дэйв при этом чуть заметно вздрагивал рядом. Держу пари, во сне он видел меня. Хм, в перспективе ведь можно действительно входить в сны друг к другу и видеть совместные. Какая прелесть… Моя прелесссть…

С этой мыслью я и заснул.

 

<http://fav.me/d6eckvz>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По ссылке комикс, так как это визуальная глава. Он пока не закончен, но не трудно догадаться, что они нашли все артефакты.


	6. Похороны или Пир горой

_На похоронах всем больше всего мешал покойник, но без него трудно обойтись._

_Аркадий Давидович_

 

Нас разбудили крики на улице. Выглянув из окна, Листи, такой же не выспавшийся, как и я, но всегда страдавший страстью к мыльным операм, долго наблюдал за развернувшейся за окном сценкой, из которой я понял только, что кто-то «подлая скотина», а кто-то «истеричная шлюха», причем у «истеричной шлюхи» голос был вполне мужской, хоть и высокий, и какой-то знакомый… Но дошло до меня, что утренний скандал устроили Арни с Дебби, только когда «подлая скотина» пригрозила «истеричной шлюхе» наложить на его голограммную пчелу руки. "Да, родная, а ещё лучше проглоти её," - пробормотал я, вспоминая не слишком приятные часы в пищеварительном тракте Листи, и пусть когда-нибудь ещё пожалуется, что я не знаю, что творится у него внутри…

\- Молодожены, а уже как кошка с собакой, - осуждающе покачал головой Дэйв и рухнул обратно на постель.

Я поперхнулся. Так как вспомнил, что меня так смутило в одной из первых частей сна.

\- «Счастье, счастье, радость, радость», ха? – передразнил я бесхвостого кота, который принимал у меня во сне душ, чего я и его прототипу желаю, но тот только отмахнулся. - Увижу дома комок шерсти – убью, - пообещал я.

\- Чего?

\- Неважно.

\- Как-то не так я себе героизм представлял, - вздохнул он себе под нос. - Вот этот тоже уходит на задание и Дэбби с собой не берет. И, как ты, мотивирует это заботой о ней, защитой. Но, с другой стороны, если герои делают всякую скучную фигню вроде бегания по супермаркетам.... Впрочем, если это желание защитить от скуки, может быть и засчитано.

Эх ма... Так Дэйв реально был в моем сне...

Я показал ему средний палец, но потом понял, что перепутал, и показал безымянный, на котором гордо блестело обручальное кольцо.

\- Из-за этой штуки мы можем сниться друг другу, и только что это случилось. Не знаю, правда, что насчет остальных "героев", надо будет спросить потом, надеюсь, они были продуктом нашего воображения.

\- Круто! – тут же перевозбудился перспективами Дэйв.

\- Послушай, - поспешил пригасить я его энтузиазм. – Это не совсем сны – по крайней мере, отдыха они не приносят. У меня сейчас такое ощущение, как будто мы и вправду всю ночь бегали по спермаркету, ни разу не присев, так что не стоит злоупотреблять. И стоит отоспаться, всё равно похороны только под вечер.

Листи послушно притих, прижавшись ко мне. Я закрыл глаза, но, несмотря на усталость, я не чувствовал настоятельную потребность отрубиться, скорее наоборот. В голову лезли всякие приятные воспоминания, и теплое от употребления кольцо на руке отзывалось покалыванием – я всё ещё был настроен на одну волну со своим теперь уже законным супругом, а у того, я чувствовал, чесался язык, так что я позволил ему болтать (после нескольких (моих) истерик Дэйв теперь боялся раскрывать рот, когда я собирался изменить ему с Морфеем):

\- Ну, выкладывай, что у тебя там, я не сплю.

\- Да нет… Просто вспомнил наш первый раз. Тогда, на «Карлике», ещё до утечки радиации, когда команда была жива, не уже, а ещё... Это, конечно, всё из-за выпитого, но… Было же.

\- Я не думал, что ты помнишь, - нахмурился я, перебрав в уме все эпизоды, которые могли стоить мне девственности. – Ты был настолько пьян… Мы вообще об одном говорим? – в голове моей уже возникла обратная версия – вдруг я сам как-то надрался до такой же степени и… уж что-что, а я мог, стоит вспомнить первую годовщину моей смерти, когда только то, что я представлял собой мягкосветовую голограмму, не дало мне изнасиловать Дэйви. Впрочем, моего признания в любви он из-за этого тогда не лишился. Как и я не лишился ответного изнасилования в мозг. В буквальном смысле. Вот чего я не хотел никогда, так это «косвенного поцелуя», так это, кажется, называется. Фу. Листи, по-моему, так и не понял, чего я был так недоволен. Сложно объяснить этому добродушному идиоту, насколько плохо то, что он впихнул в меня свои воспоминания о своем романе с кем-то. Он искренне посчитал это лучшим подарком, имбицил. С другой стороны, это, наверное, выдавало его с головой – то, как он упорно пытался всучить мне свое тело. Каждый раз, правда, не в том, что нужно, значении… Но что с дурака возьмешь, - нежно посмотрел я на своего увальня, вскидывая бровь вопросительно.

\- Тогда мы с Питерсоном надрались до полного нестояния, и я не смог забраться на свою полку, - пояснил Дэйв.

\- Не сказал бы, что это было состояние полного нестояния – кое-что у тебя всё-таки стояло, - крякнул я. - Я проснулся от того, что ты лежишь на мне сверху, да ещё вцепился в меня так, что я не смог из-под тебя выползти целых полчаса. Я чуть не задохнулся от твоего перегара. Единственный способ скатить тебя с кровати был скатиться с неё вместе с тобой… Первый раз, - я хмыкнул. – Да я бы даже не назвал это «ра…», даже не «р…», это был пробел после «первый».

\- Наутро ты делал вид, что ничего не произошло.  
\- Как и ты, - отпинался я.

\- Но ведь было…  
Я только посмотрел на него как на ментального. Когда это «ничто» начало называться «чем-то».

– Если только у тебя в голове.

\- Ну, то есть… - попытался объяснить Дэйв свою точку зрения. – У меня встало…У тебя встало… У нас определенно что-то было.

\- Ты был настолько пьян, что не помнишь никаких деталей кроме этого? К тому же, я вовсе не отнёс твоё проявление любви к себе. Алкоголь, Кочански, даже Питерсон, но я? А насчёт моего… Ты уверен?

\- Я более чем уверен, - не поймался на отмазку с памятью Листи.

\- Ты уверен, что это я так рад был тебя видеть? Это с легкостью мог быть… фонарик, - не поверил я собственной же версии.

\- Да ладно, - фыркнул Дэйв.

\- Хорошо. Да, признаю. Но ты скажи честно, сколько процентов было в твоем стояке от меня? Или только вышеперечисленное?

\- Ну… Всё вместе, но ты там точно был.

\- Как же… - протянул я скептично. - Сколько?

\- Э…

\- Сколько? – требовал я честного ответа, втайне надеясь на «ложь из жалости».

\- Десять?.. – сморщился бессердечно честный Листи, ожидая тумака. Но я только хмыкнул.

\- Ну а ты? – поняв, что наказания не последует, напал, защищаясь, он. – Ты-то тоже… Сколько процентов меня было тогда в твоем… фонарике?

Мне следовало отпереться, придумать тысячи причин, почему у меня тогда встало, а я, наконец уползя из-под заснувшего и ослабившего хватку Листи, забравшись на его верхнюю полку, проплакал там до утра в его подушку от стыда и горечи. Нет, больше я ничего в его подушку не делал, в любом случае, на фоне тех пятен, которые на ней уже были… Так вот, мне следовало соврать, но я, видимо, заразившись правдивостью, как мандавошками, от своего супруга, признался:

\- Сто смеговых процента.

Он хохотнул, потом хитро сощурил глазки, оценив мое признание по-своему:

\- Ну точно, для тебя же это такой… этот, как его… афрозодиак – быть желанным. Признайся, что ты клюнул на мой стояк. Клюнул! Как тогда, когда мы пытались слинять с ПсихоЛуны. Ты клюнул!

\- Тогда у тебя тоже встало из-за алкоголя, Кочански и Питерсона? Очень забавно, что ничего из вышеперечисленного в ближайшей досягаемости в тот раз не было, кроме моей аппетитной попки, к которой ты прижимался, - попытался защитить я единственное воспоминание, которое не дало мне спятить все последующие годы.

\- Ты был живой… Настоящий… В принципе это мог быть кто угодно, - опять бессердечно честно ответил Дэйв. Жалость ему неведома, да? Я заскрипел зубами. – Это было чисто машинально. Ну, понимаешь… Плоть, - укусил он меня за плечо.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы зашли в тупик? – почесал я макушку.

\- В смысле?

\- Если ты трахаешь всё, что шевелится, я, по твоему мнению, трахну всё, что меня хочет, то куда это ставит наши с тобой отношения? Как-то поздновато начинать подобный разговор – нас вчера поженили, если ты в состоянии вспомнить.

\- Это было давно, - помотал непонимающе башкой Дэйв. – Очень давно… Я не собираюсь тебе изменять, о мой возлюбленный супруг, - изобразил из себя восточную красавицу (весьма убедительно, между прочим), мой «возлюбленный супруг». – И тебе не советую. Рога мне не пойдут.

\- Ну, одни у тебя уже есть, - поднял я вверх его дреды. – Но ты прав, они тебе не идут.

\- Э! - выхватил он свой драгоценный шиньон.

\- Вообще посуди сам – какой мне теперь, когда я всегда могу потребовать супружеский долг, смысл спать с теми, кто менее привлекателен, чем ты? А те, кто привлекательней тебя, вряд ли захотят меня. Так что ты можешь быть спокоен. А вот насчёт твоего легко… мысленного поведения мне, пожалуй, стоит опасаться.

\- Не бойся, о мой супруг, - продолжил изображать из себя Шехерезаду Дэйв. – Ибо великая любовь в моем сердце к тебе.

\- Ладно, кончай юродствовать.

\- Я правда тебя люблю, - уже без всякого намека на дурачества сказал он.

Я кивнул, почувствовав весьма чувствительное доказательство, прижавшееся к моему боку. Черт подери, я ведь действительно всегда покупаюсь, да ведь?

Более-менее отоспавшись, вернее, отнежившись в постели, мы выползли в сумерки и смешались с собирающейся на главной площади толпой.

\- С чего это у него был инфаркт? – спросил кто-то кого-то – недоумение по поводу смерти короля было повсеместно. - Он всегда вел очень здоровый образ жизни…

\- Ну да… Здоровый… В здоровом теле – здоровый труп…

«Труп» ещё не вынесли из главной палатки, где собрались самые близкие родственники почившего.

\- А что, задание за тебя будет делать Ас Пушкин? – отчитывала Дебби Арни, который в толпе выглядел как сошедший с ума хамелеон. Увидев меня, он подошёл ближе, поспешив принять свою настоящую внешность, используя меня как образец для подражания, хотя уши он явно взял он стоящего рядом лопоухого солдата, разве это мои уши? Дэйв тут же воспользовался случаем поговорить с Дебби, а его запястье с её запястьем:

\- Хол, как у тебя дела с Хэлом? – спросило запястье Дебби.

\- Эмм… - замялось запястье Листи женским голосом – о-ба, я и не заметил, когда это Холли успел снова сменить пол, очевидно, заразился у Крайти в Школе. – Ну как тебе сказать… Хэл запрограммирован на отказ.

\- Сочувствую, подруга.

Сами хозяева «говорящих часов», вежливо дав договорить им, обменялись примерно такими же репликами, только наоборот – теперь Дэбби жаловалась на своего бойфренда, вернее, теперь уже супруга. Я намеревался выслушать и запомнить самые смачные эпитеты, но обладатель их отвлек меня истеричными криками:

\- Меня отправляют на задание. Прямо в медовый месяц!

\- Я так полагаю, жена с этим вполне согласна? – кивнул на его супругу я.

\- И не говори… - вздохнул он. – Но, подумав, конечно, лучше сейчас… Видишь… Ты был не прав, - донес он мне. – Дебби не чинит мою пчелу не потому что не хочет. Короче… Только это секрет, - он подозрительно посмотрел на Дэвида, который, не замечая его, чересчур увлеченно болтал не только с Дебби, но и с уже успевшей к ней присоединиться какой-то местной девахе, так что мое внимание тоже сместилось в ту сторону – помимо чисто лингвистического интереса во мне зашевелилось ещё что-то… - Обещай, что никому…

Я кивнул, поражаясь, как утренний разговор не повлиял на общее поведение Листи. А у этой местной шлюшки стыда нет – ты, между прочим, разговариваешь с новобрачным, застегни верхнюю пуговицу, манда! Узнаю, как тебя зовут – накропаю рапорт.

\- Джуффин посылает меня на такое задание, где собственно моё умение отражать людей - самое главное оружие, - объяснял Арни, пока я раздувал ноздри. – Мой противник… Боже, Арн, что мне делать, «противник» - это же предполагается, что он против меня! Я не подписывался на такое!.. В общем, у моего противника такие же способности, и Джуффин хочет его таким образом смутить. А потом вступит он и уже довершит дело, так что я не боюсь, я совсем не боюсь, ведь Джуффин будет у меня за спиной… Боже, Арн, это же самоубийство! Я же буду один на один с каким-то монстром!

\- Тебя что, используют в качестве живца? – усмехнулся я. Дэйв оставил Дебби с местной проституткой, которая не изменила своего флиртующего поведения, только сменила объект, так что пусть теперь Арни волнуется, и вернулся ко мне, спустившись на грешную землю. Да-да, родная куча мусора, так-то лучше, можешь сколько угодно пускать слюну на чужие пышные булки, но с сегодняшней ночи ты будешь питаться только моей сарделькой! И пора уже осознать эту страшную правду и описаться от ужаса, хватит делать вид, что тебя это устраивает! Кому я это сказал, ему или себе?..

\- Передай моей жене, что я её очень люблю, - чуть не плача, проскулил Арни. Я удивленно оглянулся обратно на стоящую в паре метров Дебби.  
\- А что не скажешь сам? – кивнул я на неё.

\- Я с этой заносчивой сучкой не разговариваю, - сменил он тон и растворился в толпе. Буквально.

Только через некоторое время, отчитав Дэйва тяжелым взглядом, от которого тот как всегда смущенно захихикал, до меня дошло – Джуффин посылает бедного – теперь я понял и разделил его панику - Арни на ловлю Лойсо Пондохвы, растуды его налево, выругался по-немецки я. И кто там кого ловить будет, всем, включая Арни, понятно. Недаром Джуффин мне сразу не понравился… Я с тоской начал пялиться на горизонт, виднеющийся между палатками, надеясь увидеть возвращающегося ЭйТи, но, к сожалению, вспомнил, что тот покинул свое бренное тело и в данный момент вряд ли был достаточно визуальным для обнаружения органами зрения. «Где же тебя носит», - простонал я. Уж Алекс бы с Арни так не поступил.

Вечер встреч ещё не подошёл к концу, потому что к нам подошёл Тобайас. Его, в отличие от Криса, пустили гулять по лагерю без вооруженной охраны.

\- Перед тем как нас отправят обратно… - сказал он после весьма теплых приветствий. - Я попросил доктора стереть нам память. Так будет лучше для всех.  
Я так и не сказал Тобайасу, какой он особенный… Но, возможно он прав, всё это приключение не касается того мира, той жизни. Как там в уставе Сопротивления…

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Крис помнил, что мы здесь увидели. Не хочу, чтобы ему было больно оттого, что… где-то лучше… Не знаю, как сказать…

Но я его понял. Сидеть в тюрьме и помнить, что где-то не просто свобода, где-то практически неограниченная свобода, о которой ты никогда и не помышлял… Это тяжело.

\- Хорошо, - согласился я.

\- Единственное, о чем я сожалею – что я не буду помнить, какой у меня замечательный сын.

Мы снова обнялись, и я еле сдержал слезу, когда Бичера поглотила уже почти что непроницаемая толпа.

Я вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече руку Дэйва… Люди приходят и уходят, и в такие минуты приятно помнить, что кто-то всегда будет рядом. Я всё-таки сильно привязался к своим «родителям». Больше, чем мне хотелось признавать. Даже по своей «мамочке» я буду невыносимо скучать.

\- Вот что странно, Келлер очень похож на мою мать, чем-то прям даже чересчур, но Бичер… Единственный мужской представитель моего отца, которого я видел – и никакого сходства с отцом. Ну, то есть, женщины – я от них ожидал непохожести, несмотря на то, что Келлер… - я откровенно мямлил, и мямлить в плечо Дэйву было несколько удобней, чем в любой другой позиции, да, именно поэтому я в него уткнулся лицом. - В общем, даже если разного пола, то все равно похожи. Хотя бы чем-то. Но отец… Он у меня какой-то чересчур непохожий на их всех был. Поэтому я такой дурак и не узнал, хотя Арни догадался раньше меня. Не понимаю… Тоби больше похож на нашего садовника, чем на отца, чес-слово. Ммм… - Я промычал в теплую кожу листеровой куртки. В голове промелькнуло ещё что-то…. Что-то связанное с этим… Чет, рассказывающий о том, что его отец признался в том, что он его отец, только перед смертью… То есть он не знал, кто его настоящий отец… И то, почему я не узнал отца в Лоре и остальных принцессах… Хм…

\- Нет, садовник не может быть королевской крови, - отмахнулся я от внезапно обретшей плоть мысли.

\- А как же последний император Китая? – пожал плечами Листи. Моя голова подпрыгнула вместе с одним из плеч.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал я, отрываясь от Дэйва и выставляя перед его лицом палец. – Нет.

\- Как скажешь, смегхэд.

На похоронах был весь лагерь, включая наших гостей, знавших ЭйТи разве что по рассказам. Так что обстановочка была та ещё… Многие не понимали, куда попали, и продолжали праздновать свадьбу. В особенности та парочка, обжимающаяся в темном углу… О боже, это же Брайс с Хилари. Запив подступившую тошноту подвернувшимся бокалом Шардоне (кто-то, видимо также принявший похороны за второй день свадьбы, всё ещё разносил напитки, в основном как раз эту кислую гадость – я понял, мисс Лара спонсировала нас из своих винных погребов), я увидел, как труп, завернутый в парусину, выволокли из главной палатки, и он был осторожно водружен на верх сооруженного солдатами группы Центр посреди центральной площади погребального костра. Я уже было хотел заговорить с Лорой об уместности мероприятия, как заметил королеву, которую она поддерживала под руку. Амелия Тяжелая Рука, как обзывали её мы с Арни, была бледной тенью (хотя скорее наоборот, потемневшей от горя) себя – в обычный день её очень трудно было не заметить. За другую руку её поддерживала Лара. Неужели они верят в то, что Алекс и, правда, так сказать, почил? Или Лора ошибается, и он на самом деле умер? Мне стало не по себе. Решив, что старшим лучше знать, я не стал лезть к ним с вопросами типа «а если он вернется, а вы сожгли его тело?». Смерти поблизости я тоже не обнаружил, так что мне становилось всё страньше и страньше. С неприятным холодком в животе я наблюдал, как королеве зажигают факел, как она наклоняет его к подножию погребального сооружения, как огонь сначала охватывает основание, а потом подползает к телу. Нервы мои сдали, когда языки пламени накрыли лежащую фигуру. Я судорожно схватился за руку Дэйва и зажмурился.

\- Это не настоящее тело, - услышал я через минуту у себя в ухе и наконец разлепил веки.

\- А это не настоящая я, - ответил призрак Лоры на мой невысказанный вопрос – может, труп и был ненастоящим, но рядом с Королевой и Ларой стояла вполне реально выглядящая Лора. – Это – показала прозрачная тень рядом со мной на себя, уточнив, - не настоящая. До сожжения не было времени найти тебя и всё и объяснить, а теперь я не могу покинуть, так сказать, своего поста…

\- Астральная проекция?

\- Где? – откликнулся Листи. – Выглядит вполне настоящим, - оценил он погребальный костер.

\- Понятия не имею, как эта хрень называется, - равнодушно пожал плечами призрак. - По идее то же самое, что применил Алекс, покинув свое тело, только на несколько порядков слабее.

\- Так он всё-таки вернется?

\- Что, с того света? – хохотнул Дэйви, наслаждаясь моим односторонним диалогом – по всей вероятности Лору он не видел и не слышал.

\- Надеюсь, - отозвалась принцесса.

\- Они, - кивнул я на вдову и сирот, - не знают? – Проекция Лоры помотала головой.

\- Что он умер? Вряд ли тогда они стали бы его сжигать, как ты думаешь… - пробормотал Дэйв.

\- Мне пришлось спрятать тело, - заторопился призрак Лоры. -  Поможешь его перепрятать? Делала впопыхах, боюсь запалиться.

\- Почему не расскажешь им?

\- Я понял, это очередное временное эхо, - «догадался» Листи.

\- Рассказала.

\- Не поверили?

\- Да ну их. Тело в штабной палатке в кладовке за тюками. Перенесешь в свою палатку, как только всё стихнет, только спрячь получше, чтоб Арни там, к примеру, на него случайно не наткнулся, а то будет визгу… - И Лори растворилась в сумерках.

\- Ну, куда будем девать труп? – обратился я к своему супругу таким тоном, как будто требовал супружеского долга. В каком-то смысле это он и был – думаю, если хорошенько порыться в нашем брачном контракте, где-то обязательно должен был быть пункт о том, что он обязан помогать мне прятать трупы в пять часов утра. Именно в эти предрассветные часы мы и сделали свое грязное дело.

Дед выглядел молодцом и не вонял, что подтверждало Лорину теорию о том, что он только погулять вышел. Думаю, именно так выглядел я, когда работал Смертью – дыхания нет, пульса нет, трупного окоченения нет. К великому нашему сожалению, так как нести гибкое тело за ноги и плечи не такое уж веселое занятие – ЭйТи пропахал своим задом весь путь от Штаба до нашей хасиенды. Так что Листи потом выходил и долго заметал следы, пока я пытался замести труп под половичок. А потом Дэйви до рассвета пытался убедить меня в том, что даже слепой заметит в нашем доме перемены, в основном, потому что запнется о них при входе. В результате Алекс удобно устроился в нашей ванной «комнате», что, разумеется, устраивало Листи, так как он посещал эту комнату раз в месяц и по праздникам, но мне было как-то неприятно чистить зубы в присутствии - не знаю, что более всего смущало: не совсем живого, или не совсем мертвого – человека.

Листи так и не спросил, зачем мне понадобилось таскать труп собственного деда, предполагаемо сожженного ранее. То ли сам догадался, то ли ему был гораздо интереснее сам процесс переноса тяжестей, то ли он давно убедился в том, что где я, а где логика, и не стоит искушать свою удачу глупыми вопросами.

Короче, легли спать мы в полной тишине. Только, уже почти провалившись в сон, до меня дошло, что Дэйви нашел новый способ невербального общения, и приберег все вопросы для него – кольцо у меня на пальце приятно покалывало. Ну что ж, - подумал я уже в полусне, - это ещё один несомненный плюс этого замечательного приобретения – не придется выслушивать его дурацкие вопросы и отвечать на них – все нужные ему сведения он может выуживать из моей головы самостоятельно. Согретый этой мыслью, я и заснул. Знал бы, куда я проснусь, согласился бы перетаскать в свой дом ещё полкладбища, мне не жалко, лишь бы оттянуть этот страшный момент. Ничего себе медовый месяц… C чужой женой.

 


End file.
